Reset the thing on your head!
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Los Dominadores secuestran a Barry cuando éste va a investigar su nave espacial. Para recuperarlo, Laboratorios STAR solicita la ayuda del Equipo Flecha Verde, obligando a Oliver a enfrentar los sentimientos que ha mantenido encerrados en los más profundo de su ser por mucho tiempo.


**Reset the thing on your head!**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Flecha Verde & Flash _pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Los Dominadores secuestran a Barry cuando éste va a investigar su nave espacial. Para recuperarlo, Laboratorios STAR solicita la ayuda del Equipo Flecha Verde, obligando a Oliver a enfrentar los sentimientos que ha mantenido encerrados en los más profundo de su ser por mucho tiempo.

* * *

En ocasiones, cuando no podía dormir gracias al estrés de un largo y duro día, Oliver se descubría girando sobre el colchón de su cama para mirar el techo, sintiendo la suavidad de las costosas sábanas arañándole la piel desnuda, llena de marcas, tatuajes y cicatrices, testigos del paso del tiempo bajo la capucha de Flecha Verde. Entonces, respiraba profundo, cerraba los ojos y, en contra de su voluntad, recordaba todo aquello en su vida que _no pudo ser_ y, por circunstancias que se le salían de las manos, _jamás podrían_ : Laurel —muerta— y Tommy —muerto— teniendo una vida juntos y felices, sus padres —muertos— envejeciendo juntos y tomados de las manos mientras él y Thea —distante y hundida hasta el cuello en la Fosa de Lázaro a pesar de haber sido arrancada de sus aguas— los miraban desde la distancia, William — _su William—_ al tanto de que era su padre y de que siempre estaría ahí para él, sin importar qué… y Barry. _Barry…_

Era en ese momento que cerraba los ojos con fuerza hasta que comenzaba a ver destellos de luz tras los párpados, aferraba las mantas con las uñas hasta que sentía la queratina amenazando con desprenderse de la carne y fruncía los labios entre los dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para no gritar.

Barry y él eran una cosa que _jamás_ llegaría a pasar y ya era hora de que lo aceptara, pero su corazón era un terco, aferrado a algo que nunca conseguiría, y tal vez era por eso que insistía tanto: Oliver era un maestro en atormentarse, física y emocionalmente.

* * *

Cuando la llamada de Laboratorios STAR llegó, sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Aunque no era la primera vez que Flash llamaba a Flecha Verde para solicitar su ayuda en un caso, ésta vez Oliver se sintió diferente al sacar su teléfono del bolsillo y ver el número de los Laboratorios resplandeciendo en la pantalla y no el del teléfono personal de Barry. Al mismo tiempo, creyó que era extraño que lo llamaran a él directamente cuando Cisco había sido quien instaló todos sus sistemas en la guarida, por lo que tenía comunicación directa con ese lugar.

Tragándose una agrura y con el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo salvaje en la garganta, aceptó la llamada y pegó el teléfono a su oído.

— ¿Qué pasa, Barry? —preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia y hastío, porque eso era lo mejor, la careta perfecta para todas esas noches de insomnio que había desperdiciado pensando en él, en el brillo de sus ojos verdes y en el sonido de su voz murmurando palabras de aliento.

—Ah —dijo una voz nerviosa y ajena al otro lado de la línea y el corazón de Oliver cayó en picada directo a su estómago, donde se derritió en ácidos gastrointestinales—. Lo siento, Oliver, soy Cisco, Cisco Ramón. Barry, él… ah, necesitamos _ayuda_.

Oliver alejó el teléfono de su rostro y, sintiéndose sedado y aturdido en medio de la recepción de la alcaldía, donde un montón de personas podían verlo y juzgarlo, se tomó un instante para cerrar los ojos e intentar respirar profundo. Se dijo que no tenía la información suficiente para pensar en algo malo y que tal vez Cisco lo llamó en vez de Barry porque éste tenía las manos ocupadas con un meta-humano en ese preciso momento… o tal vez porque estaba tendido en una cama de hospital, lo suficientemente apaleado para no poder hablar. Fuera cual fuera el motivo, no podía dejarse vencer por la aprehensión —ni mostrar lo preocupado que estaba—.

Apoyó el teléfono contra su oreja una vez más y respiró antes de hablar:

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó, echando a andar hacia los elevadores con aire casual y empoderado, como haría todo un _businessman_ , sin tiempo para preocuparse por nada más que su imperio y, desgraciadamente, él, como alcalde, en verdad tenía uno que construir, sobre las ruinas de una ciudad corrupta que no se cansaba de mostrar lo peor que tenía para ofrecer.

Cisco suspiró y Oliver quiso golpearlo: sentía el estómago revuelto y el impulso de ponerse a exigir explicaciones comenzaba a ganarle a su buen juicio.

—No puedo decirlo por teléfono, es demasiado complicado. Necesitamos ayuda aquí, en Ciudad Central. ARGUS está en camino…

— ¿ARGUS? —Preguntó Oliver, viendo arrebatada su capacidad de mantener la preocupación a raya. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, entró a la cabina y, una vez en su interior, se sintió libre de abandonar la máscara de indiferencia y fruncir el ceño. Vio su reflejo, pálido, en las paredes metálicas y bajó la mirada a sus caros zapatos negros—. ¿Por qué involucraron a ARGUS? Dime qué demonios está pasando —exigió.

— ¡Nosotros no los llamamos, ellos se implicaron por su cuenta! Y… estamos metidos en un gran lío, así que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, ¿podrías…? —Cisco volvió a suspirar, ésta vez con más pesadez y estrés que la anterior y, de pronto, dijo—: Barry desapareció. Se lo llevaron y no tenemos idea de dónde demonios puede estar.

Oliver cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento. Pasó saliva, sintiendo la garganta inusualmente reseca. Nunca, nadie, lo había golpeado con la misma fuerza homicida de las palabras de Cisco y en ese momento se sintió capaz de desplomarse en el suelo ante la repentina noción de vacío en su pecho.

La idea de un Barry herido, pero en una cama de Laboratorios STAR, _a salvo,_ ahora le parecía más atractiva que la verdad.

—Estaré ahí cuanto antes —le prometió a Cisco, cortando la llamada antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo más y, apenas las puertas del elevador se abrieron, comenzó a caminar por el corredor que llevaba a su oficina, dándole órdenes a sus asistentes y haciendo saber a su secretaria que tendría que viajar urgentemente a Ciudad Central por motivos personales, por lo que su equipo se quedaría a cargo de todo un tiempo.

A nadie pareció gustarle la noticia, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto, por lo que se apresuró a encerrarse en su oficina, arrancarse la corbata con aire desesperado y llamar a Diggle para averiguar si él sabía algo más gracias a Lyla.

* * *

 _Chicos, no es un meteorito… chicos… ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Aliens!_

Cisco detuvo la reproducción del audio obtenido del intercomunicador del traje de Flash cuando la voz de Barry fue sustituida por un rugido casi animal, seguido de estática y chillidos que les perforaron los tímpanos a los presentes en Laboratorios STAR.

Oliver colocó las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa de trabajo del técnico y agachó el rostro, frunciendo los labios. Iba a vomitar y no sabía si de repulsión o ansiedad.

Viajó a Ciudad Central lo más rápido que pudo en cuanto supo que Barry estaba en problemas, pero, aun estando ahí, seguía sin saber qué hacer o cómo ayudar: de pronto, tenía la noción de ser una partícula diminuta en un universo infinito al que le importaba una mierda si Oliver Queen existía o no.

— ¿Aliens? —Preguntó al recuperar un poco de autocontrol—. ¿Es eso posible, en verdad? —y no era que dudara de Barry, pero… ¿en serio?

Diggle, que había insistido en acompañarlo a Ciudad Central en cuanto supo que su esposa estaba involucrada en el asunto y que hasta el momento había permanecido en un rincón de la habitación, cruzado de brazos y teniendo una acalorada discusión de miradas con Lyla, se mostró tan escéptico como él, gruñendo por lo bajo en acuerdo, y Oliver agradeció el apoyo, ya que nadie parecía tan perturbado ante el conocimiento de que no estaban solos en el universo como se sentía él, a menos que tomara en cuenta el rostro ligeramente verdoso del Detective West, que caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, tocándose el cabello con ansiedad, mientras su hija le suplicaba una y otra vez que guardara la calma.

Oliver no pudo evitar ser empático con él: él mismo tenía ganas de ponerse a caminar como un león enjaulado y destruir todo a su paso para aliviar un poco de la desesperación que sentía.

—Desafortunadamente, lo es —dijo Lyla, cortando el contacto de su mirada con la de Diggle, que la siguió con los ojos como un halcón a su presa, caminando hacia una de las múltiples pantallas de información repartidas por la habitación para mostrarles la indagación de ARGUS—. Tenemos conocimiento sobre ellos desde los años cincuenta: se hacen llamar _Dominadores._

Joe hizo una pausa para mirarla antes de señalarla con un dedo dudoso:

—Redmond, Oregon. ¿Fueron el OVNI que el gobierno intentó ocultar? —preguntó. Lyla asintió con la cabeza y el hombre siseó, tocándose el corto cabello negro con ambas manos—. ¿Por qué se llevaron a Barry? —agregó y Oliver sintió el corazón dándole un vuelco en el pecho porque él había tenido esa misma pregunta rondándole la cabeza desde que Cisco le explicó la situación.

Observó a Lyla: ella frunció los labios y los miró a todos con atención. Antes de hablar, respiró profundo e hizo un gesto con la mano para abarcar las imágenes de los alienígenas que se mostraban en la pantalla a su lado: eran figuras humanoides y alargadas, con grandes cabezas, que parecían haber sido desprovistas de carne, quedando solamente en músculos y huesos. Oliver sintió náuseas sólo con verlos y sintió una nueva oleada de preocupación por Barry.

—En el año mil novecientos cincuenta y uno, cuando una de sus naves se estrelló por accidente en el desierto, un equipo de investigación descubrió que los Dominadores llevaban _años_ secuestrando humanos para realizar experimentos con ellos —explicó Lyla, que, en esos momentos, era como una enciclopedia andante de información desconocida justo frente a ellos.

Oliver oyó al detective West gimotear por lo bajo y, luego, un riachuelo de palabras consoladoras saliendo de labios de su hija. Incómodo y perturbado, cambió de posición en su sitio, apoyando la espalda contra el tablero de computadoras de Cisco y Caitlin para cruzarse de brazos. Una vena ansiosa le palpitó en la sien.

»—Los humanos lograron capturar al menos a uno y realizaron una vivisección. También lo interrogaron, pero eso no sirvió de mucho: lo único que consiguieron averiguar fue que… ellos están interesados en las diversas especies que habitan el universo y —hizo una pausa, miró al suelo, luego a Diggle y después los volvió a encarar—… y en lo que pueden hacer y cómo esto puede afectarlos a ellos y su mundo. Tengo la teoría de que si se llevaron a Barry fue para saber más de…

—Los meta-humanos —terminó Oliver por ella y, a sus espaldas, el silencio lúgubre de los demás le permitió saber que ya todos habían llegado a esa conclusión.

Pasó saliva, sintiendo la garganta tan seca e irritada como un suelo seco y sin vida. Un zumbido persistente se apoderó de su sentido auditivo y, por un segundo, creyó que perdería el equilibrio, pero afortunadamente seguía descansando el peso de su cuerpo contra el mueble a sus espaldas.

Fue Wally West, que hasta el momento había permanecido callado, quien dio un paso al frente y, con más emoción de la que ameritaba la situación, preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos? ¿Cómo recuperaremos a Barry? —los miró a todos en espera de respuestas, pero nadie tenía una qué ofrecer. Oliver se sintió descaradamente inútil—. Vamos a pelear contra ellos, ¿cierto? Vamos a luchar contra los aliens para salvar a Barry.

Iris caminó hacia su hermano menor y colocó ambas manos en sus hombros. El chico la miró con ojos que dejaban claro que estaba preparándose mentalmente para que ella lo bajara de su nube, como si eso hubiera ocurrido de forma constante los últimos días…

—Wally, son _alienígenas._ Secuestraron a _Flash._ Estamos solos en esto —miró a Oliver, con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, y él no pudo culparla por creer que no era suficiente: él mismo se sentía impotente y desamparado— ya que el gobierno parece querer mantenerlo todo por debajo del agua, así que lanzarnos a una batalla, a ciegas y contra entes desconocidos, no es la mejor idea. Tenemos que idear un plan.

—Ella tiene razón —convino Oliver, fijando la vista en el suelo reflejante bajo sus pies. Se incorporó y caminó al centro de la habitación—. Cualquier represalia que llevemos a cabo en contra de los… _alienígenas_ —se sentía estúpido diciendo la palabra, pero se tragó la sensación por su propio bien— podría repercutir contra Barry. No sabemos en dónde está, cómo está o siquiera si aún está con vi…

Joe dio un paso al frente y lo apuntó con un dedo amenazador: Oliver estaba al tanto de que el hombre no lo tenía en un pedestal gracias a sus primeras actuaciones como Flecha, así que no le sorprendió que sus palabras lo molestaran.

— ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! —advirtió el detective, severo, y Oliver se tragó el resto de la palabra.

En el fondo, deseaba con toda su alma poder ser tan optimista como los demás, pero no se iba a engañar: así como había una posibilidad del cincuenta por ciento de recuperar a Barry con vida, había otro cincuenta bastante pesimista.

Miró al detective West, sosteniendo su mirada iracunda sin inmutarse y, pronto, el hombre se rompió. Sus hijos fueron directamente hacia él, ella sujetándolo de un brazo y él, acercándole un banquillo de metal para que tomara asiento. De un momento a otro, el hombre parecía haber envejecido mil años ante la preocupación y Oliver sintió pena por él, pero en un caso así, necesitaba la honestidad para no lanzarse de cabeza a un agujero negro con el corazón lleno de una esperanza que terminaría asfixiándolo.

Lyla se aclaró la garganta.

—ARGUS se está encargando —reveló—. Sabemos que la nave no ha abandonado la atmósfera y estamos intentando entablar comunicación.

Oliver se sintió como si llevara mucho tiempo bajo el agua y por fin pudiera ir a la superficie para tomar aire.

— ¿Siguen en la Tierra? —tuvo la impresión de que esa fue la pregunta más macabra que jamás le hizo a alguien, tomando en cuenta que algunos aspectos de su vida fueron bastante escabrosos.

Lyla asintió con la cabeza.

—Si ese es el caso —interrumpió Caitlin—, ¿sería posible que Cisco vibrara hacia allá para rescatar a Barry? Sería un viaje de ida y vuelta, claro… si no hay… complicaciones…

Oliver los miró por encima del hombro y descubrió al técnico de Laboratorios STAR mirando a su compañera con dagas en los ojos.

—Escucha, sé que es una situación delicada y que se trata de Flash, pero no puedes pedirme que haga eso, no cuando… —el hombre se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

— ¿Es una opción viable? —preguntó Diggle, arrancándole las palabras de la boca a Oliver.

—No lo creo —respondió Lyla—. Si siguen en la atmósfera, es porque no deben temer que intentemos hacer algo en su contra. Siempre parecen ir un paso adelante y tal vez estén esperando que enviemos a otros metas a ellos. En este caso, me parece que la opción más viable es luchar por mantener la paz y si Barry es el precio que tenemos que pagar para mantener la Tierra a salvo, entonces…

—No —la interrumpió Oliver, sintiendo a una bestia furiosa rugiendo en sus entrañas ante la idea de sacrificar a Barry—. No voy a hacer eso —aclaró y, por primera vez, vio un destello de respeto en los ojos del detective West dirigido a su persona.

Lyla se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sabía que dirían eso —confesó—. Y en ese caso, _espero_ que si logramos comunicarnos con ellos, tengamos la oportunidad de _pedirles_ de manera _pacífica_ que se marchen. Y devuelvan a Barry —agregó al notar la expresión en el rostro de Oliver.

— ¿Eso es una posibilidad? —preguntó Iris, esperanzada.

Lyla se encogió de hombros.

—En mil novecientos cincuenta y uno lo fue: solicitaron que su compañero les fuera devuelto y lo hicimos con tal de mantener la paz entre mundos. Se marcharon inmediatamente y no volvimos a tener noticias de ellos hasta este momento —respondió.

El corazón de Oliver cayó al suelo y el oxígeno huyó de sus pulmones.

—Sí, pero, Lyla, ésta vez son _ellos_ quienes tienen un rehén…

Ella asintió, pálida como la luz que bañaba la habitación.

—Estoy consciente de ello —aclaró.

* * *

Caitlin les ofreció a Diggle y a él una habitación en el búnker debajo de los Laboratorios. Sin querer estar demasiado lejos de la información, Oliver aceptó sin muchos ánimos.

Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la arrojó a un rincón sin miramientos —quizá liberando algo de la frustración que estaba sintiendo con ese sencillo movimiento— y se recostó en la cama plegable pegada a un muro de madera: era obvio que el sitio, en el pasado, fue una especie de bodega que ahora estaba adaptada para satisfacer las necesidades imprevistas de un grupo de vigilantes.

Diggle se sentó en la cama contigua a la suya y lo miró con atención. Oliver se obligó a ignorarlo, porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Barry.

—Todo esto está desquiciándome, hermano —dijo el ex-soldado, uniendo las manos entre sus rodillas y observando el suelo—. Ni siquiera en mis más locos sueños creí en la posibilidad de que en verdad hubiera alienígenas y ahora resulta que mi esposa ha sabido de ellos todo este tiempo.

Oliver miró el techo, parpadeando.

—No puedes culpar a Lyla por hacer su trabajo, Dig —reprendió.

Sin poderlo evitar, su cabeza estaba llena de todas esas imágenes de películas de terror, donde el ser humano intentaba proyectar lo que creía que sucedería en un encuentro con seres del espacio. Recordó el escalofrío que sintió al escuchar a Lyla hablando de que los Dominadores ya habían estado secuestrando personas para experimentar con ellas y se le heló la sangre al pensar en todo lo que podían estar haciendo con Barry.

Sin contener más el remolino de ansiedad que estaba destrozándole el interior, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y gruñó: no importaba que Diggle lo viera en ese estado, ya que el hombre había sido confidente de peores situaciones y Oliver sabía que podía poner su vida en sus manos sin dudar.

Tras el pequeño lapsus, pasaron un largo rato en silencio antes de que Diggle se aclarara la garganta y preguntara:

— ¿Vas a decirme que se traían tú y él hace unos meses, cuando pasó todo aquello con Vándalo Salvaje?

Oliver se sintió como si acabara de golpearlo en el hígado con el puño. Lo último que necesitaba era recordar todo eso, revivir los motivos por los que había comenzado a sentir _cosas_ por Barry, y sentirse más asfixiado que antes al creerlo perdido.

Se sentó en el filo de la cama, imitando la postura tranquila de Diggle.

— ¿Yo y él? —inquirió a su vez, optando por fingir demencia, porque eso le había venido funcionando cada vez que necesitaba sumergirse en la negación.

Diggle puso los ojos en blanco.

—Todos lo notamos, Oliver. Pasabas mucho tiempo con él. Y cuando por fin todo aquello con Vándalo Salvaje terminó, algo se rompió en ti cuando tuviste que regresar a Ciudad Star.

Oliver cerró los ojos y respiró profundo: eso en realidad no tuvo que ver con Barry, sino con William, a quien no sabía cómo acercarse, y con Samantha, que parecía estar increíblemente dudosa de permitir su presencia en la vida de su hijo. Y Barry había estado ahí, intentando tranquilizarlo y convencerlo de que todo estaría bien a pesar de que él también estaba pasando un mal rato. Barry siempre había tenido una capacidad que él no: priorizar a los demás por encima de sus propias necesidades.

—Teníamos que enfrentar a un sujeto inmortal, Dig. Necesitábamos trabajar en equipo para derrotarlo.

—Y una vez en Ciudad Star, lo llamabas diario… —siguió el hombre, sin prestar atención a su excusa inicial.

Oliver sintió la cara caliente.

—Yo no lo llamé. Jamás lo llamé. Era él quien… —pero estaba mintiendo: si bien fue Barry quien intentó contactarlo seguido esa primera semana para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, Oliver recordaba haber iniciado alguna conversación por mensajes de texto un par de ocasiones—. Somos _amigos_ , Dig. Y lo quiero de vuelta porque _sé_ que está metido en problemas. Eso es todo.

Diggle se puso de pie lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo casi con la misma atención que antes le había prestado sólo a Lyla.

—A veces me sorprende lo fácil que te resulta engañarte a ti mismo —dijo, antes de salir de la habitación.

Oliver se preguntó qué tan cierto era eso y si podría hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

Cuando Lyla los reunió, un día después, con la noticia de que ARGUS había logrado establecer comunicación entre ellos y los alienígenas, Oliver respiró profundo, sintiendo la más pequeña de las esperanzas borboteándole en el pecho.

—Pero —interrumpió ella—, tienen condiciones. Mi equipo logró convencerlos de reunirse con _nosotros_ para entablar pláticas de paz y accedieron siempre y cuando se hiciera a su manera.

Iris, de pie a pocos pasos de distancia de Oliver, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Lyla, dudosa.

— ¿Qué clase de condiciones dieron? ¿Dijeron si Barry está bien? ¿Sigue…? —Hizo una pausa y Oliver de inmediato adivinó lo que pretendía preguntar. Casi pudo escuchar al resto de los presentes pasando saliva con nerviosismo ante la idea de que Flash estuviera…—. ¿Sigue vivo? —logró decir luego de tomar una bocanada de aire.

Lyla inhaló.

—Quieren que enviemos un embajador, a su nave —aclaró, al percatarse de que los otros intercambiaban miradas confundidas—. A dialogar. No respondieron nada sobre Barry.

— ¿Es una trampa? —Inquirió Caitlin—, ¿esperan que enviemos a otro meta-humano para capturarlo como a Barry?

Lyla negó con la cabeza.

—Pidieron específicamente que fuera un humano —aclaró—. Uno que pudiera abogar por la situación actual de la Tierra.

— ¿Qué situación actual? —Inquirió Cisco—. ¿Sobre el Calentamiento Global? ¿O los candidatos a la presidencia xenofóbicos y naranjas?

Lyla frunció los labios.

—Ellos se refirieron a los meta-humanos como una _plaga —_ aclaró— _._ Por el tipo de palabras que usaron, creemos que piensan que pueden _ayudar_ a los humanos a librarse de la… la _plaga._

Un silencio mortuorio se apoderó de la habitación. Oliver cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra y se cruzó de brazos para contener el impulso de tocarse la cabeza con ansiedad. Todo sonaba tan desquiciado y fuera de lugar que se preguntó si no era una pesadilla demasiado dramática, pero ¿cuándo en su vida había tenido ese alivio? Su vida misma era un cuento de terror y ésta debía ser la escena más horrible, pero igual tendría que enfrentarla si quería recuperar a Barry.

— ¿Quién será el embajador? —preguntó Wally, sonriendo tentativamente al otro lado de la habitación, de nuevo mostrando más emoción ante la situación de la que era realmente necesaria.

Oliver se tocó la cara con una mano helada.

—Yo lo haré —dijo, porque era lo más obvio: era lo único que podía hacer si en verdad quería ayudar.

A sus espaldas, Cisco y Caitlin suspiraron con alivio y Diggle le regaló una mirada de sabelotodo desde el sitio que ocupaba junto a su esposa en medio de la habitación. Oliver quiso mandarlo a la mierda: sí, se cortaría un brazo en caso de ser necesario para salvar a Barry, no tenía que echárselo en cara con ese tipo de expresiones.

Iris lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz—. Yo podría…

—Iris, _no_ —interrumpió Joe, sujetando a la mujer por los hombros.

—Estoy completamente seguro —respondió Oliver, mirándola, retador. Ella frunció los labios y asintió con la cabeza, dejándose abrasar por su padre: aunque había sonado segura de sus palabras, había un tinte de temor tan pronunciado en sus ojos, que Oliver supo que él, en verdad, era la única opción—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con que así sea? —le preguntó a Lyla, ya que le parecía justo, después de que fuera ella quien lograra entablar comunicación con los Dominadores, que tuviera la última palabra.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa amistosa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto.

Oliver parpadeó y respiró profundo.

— ¿Cuándo será la reunión? —preguntó, sintiendo la adrenalina comenzando a fluir por su torrente sanguíneo como fuego líquido.

—En unas horas —contestó Lyla.

* * *

Al principio, tuvo dudas sobre usar el traje de Flecha Verde, en caso de que eso los pusiera en peligro tanto a Barry como a él, dando una mala impresión, pero pronto se convenció de que ese sería su último recurso en caso de que el diálogo fallara y tuviera que pelear por las vidas de ambos —porque no sabía en qué condiciones podía encontrarse Flash—. Aun así, guardó la máscara —la misma que Barry le obsequió hace ya varios años— en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, dejando su rostro descubierto y libre de la capucha, y mantuvo su arco plegado y guardado en la manga del traje, en caso de que eso pudiera ayudarlo a mostrar que _iba en paz._

Cuando el reloj marcó la hora acordada, salió de los Laboratorios STAR sólo acompañado por Diggle, que, al dejarlo de pie en la explanada oscura frente al edificio, sólo circulada por corrientes de aire gélido que le abofetearon la cara, le dio una palmada en la espalda y le sonrió con fraternidad.

—Escucha, Oliver: ve con él, rescátalo y dile lo que sientes, ¿quieres?

—Dig, si no te marchas ahora mismo, te meteré una flecha en el ojo —advirtió, rechinando los dientes.

Diggle alzó las manos en son de paz, dio media vuelta y volvió a las instalaciones de STAR. Oliver creyó oírlo murmurar: «suerte, amigo».

Aunque físicamente estaba solo, esperando a que los Dominadores aparecieran para llevarlo a su nave, sabía que había un puñado de ojos en su espalda gracias a las cámaras de las instalaciones, así que procuró mostrarse tranquilo y relajado aunque, en el fondo, sentía pánico, pero no por sí mismo, sino por las posibilidades por venir y las consecuencias que pudieran tener sobre Barry.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo; el aire era tan frío que le congeló los pulmones, pero lo ayudó a sentirse completamente despierto y a la espera de cualquier cosa que viniera a por ellos.

Caminó hacia adelante, buscando el área más despejada entre el edificio y los altos árboles que lo rodeaban, y entonces levantó el rostro hacia el cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas.

Por un lapsus de tiempo, recordó todas esas noches frías en Lian Yu, donde tenía que concentrarse en luchar por su vida y en aprender todo aquello que le permitiera sobrevivir: en aquel entonces, ver el cielo, encarar el universo, era el único lujo que se podía permitir. Y ahora estaba de vuelta, era el alcalde de la ciudad a la que había jurado proteger bajo el manto de Flecha Verde y se había enterado de que un pedazo de sí mismo existía allá afuera, en otro sitio de ese descarado y cruel mundo, y seguía sin saber qué hacer al respecto, cómo acercarse a esa arista sin llevar a cuestas la catástrofe que era desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando la nave espacial apareció sobre su cabeza, a miles de kilómetros por encima del suelo, luciendo como un globo meteorológico entre las pocas nubes que circulaban el cielo, el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho, pero se obligó a respirar profundo y no caer en la tentación de mirar por encima del hombro hacia las cámaras de seguridad en señal de que necesitaba ayuda. Apretó las manos en dolorosos puños y frunció los labios, sintiendo el pulso del corazón en los párpados, las sienes y el cuello. Sudor frío le empapó el cuerpo entero y sus piernas se tensaron ante la idea de echar a correr y enfrentar el asunto de una forma _diferente_ , pero lo evitó al recordar que eso no era una posibilidad.

Se quedó paralizado en su sitio, esperando, intentando convencerse de que en pocos segundos estaría con Barry y, en cuanto viera su rostro y escuchara su voz, las ideas comenzarían a brotar y juntos se harían cargo de todo, como cuando averiguaron que William era su hijo, cuando enfrentaron a Vándalo Salvaje, a Prisma, al Capitán Boomerang y a tantas amenazas más… recordó ese primer abrazo entre ambos, el aroma de la loción de afeitar del científico forense y la sensación de asfixia que se apoderaba de él cada noche ante la idea de jamás poder confesarle lo que sentía… ante el pensamiento de que ellos nunca _serían_ , como Laurel y Tommy, sus padres, Thea y William…

Un rayo de luz amarilla descendió a la tierra desde la nave, rodeándolo. Comenzó a sentir el cuerpo caliente y adormecido, como si estuviera dentro de una cama de bronceado, entonces, cada partícula de su ser se descompuso en billones de fragmentos que, a pesar de no estar unidos entre ellos, podía seguir percibiendo como _suyos._

Durante la milésima de segundo que duró la abducción, intentó jadear, respirar, _gritar_ , pero no lo consiguió hasta que volvió a sentir las plantas de los pies tocando suelo firme. Sin poderlo evitar, cayó de rodillas al suelo metálico, logrando frenar el impacto con las manos antes de que su rostro impactara de bruces. Jadeó, sonando como un perro enfermo. Orgulloso, procuró llenarse los pulmones de aire y recuperar el control de sí mismo lo más pronto posible porque una parte de su cerebro _sabía_ que no estaba solo.

Levantó el rostro con lentitud y, a pocos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba, vio a un Dominador. Sintió el corazón en la garganta y puso los ojos como platos, sintiendo el impulso de desplegar el arco y sacar una flecha del carcaj que llevaba a la espalda pero, en vez de eso, abrió la boca y gruñó:

— ¡Barry! ¿Dónde lo tienen?

Sintió la parte trasera de la cabeza semidormida y el alienígena dio un paso al frente, mostrándose imponente sobre él, que seguía de rodillas en el suelo. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse al mando de todas las funciones de su cuerpo, se puso de pie con equilibrio vago y mantuvo las manos en los costados a pesar de que los instintos más primitivos de su ser le decían que se defendiera de lo desconocido.

El rostro del Dominador, cubierto de músculos rojos y cetrinos, se curvó de una forma que le recordó a una sonrisa siniestra y llena de dientes. Por primera vez, tuvo la sensación de que todo lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo no era privado y, ciertamente, eso lo aterró. ¿Qué oportunidad tendría ante eso?

El intercomunicador de su traje había dejado de producir estática en su oído en cuanto fue transportado a la nave y supo que estaba solo, que no podría comunicarse con los demás para pedir ayuda en caso de que fuera necesario, así que debía hacer las cosas bien o estarían perdidos.

—Barry —repitió, intentando sonar como el tenebroso Oliver Queen que pasó cinco años en el infierno y no como el hombre que esperaba encontrar con vida a la persona que _amaba_ en una nave alienígena que se movía rozando la atmósfera de un planeta indiferente y mediocre—. Llévame con él.

El Dominador repitió la mueca de antes y, dando media vuelta, le dio la espalda —Oliver mantuvo a raya el pensamiento sobre lo fácil que sería clavarle una flecha en la espina dorsal ahora que tenía la guardia baja—, echando a andar por la gran nave, que tenía el aspecto de una bodega de metal marrón y sin vida, iluminada con faros cuadrados que despedían luz azul, colocados casi al nivel del suelo y no en el techo, como era la costumbre humana.

Caminaron por largos corredores de techos inalcanzables, oyendo el retumbar de sus pasos contra los muros metálicos —Oliver con el corazón latiendo en la garganta y la adrenalina fluyendo por todo su cuerpo con la potencia de una catarata— hasta alcanzar una gran sala llena de camillas y cableados, pantallas empotradas en los muros y tubos gigantes colmados de líquidos fosforescentes que le recordaban las bebidas azucaradas de la Tierra y que los niños bebían como si fuera lo mejor del planeta —después de esto, él se juró no volver a tocar una en su vida—.

Un olor terrible, a carne, sangre e inmundicia llenaba cada parte de la recámara y Oliver se obligó a recordar que no era la primera vez que se encontraba en un ambiente tan inhumano —por graciosa que fuera la palabra al usarla refiriéndose a extraterrestres—.

A ambos lados de la habitación había grandes mesas, llenas de instrumentos quirúrgicos que parecían salidos del musical de Sweeney Todd y, en la más cercana a él y a la entrada, vislumbró la insignia blanca y dorada del traje de Flash, desarmada hasta el último tornillo, con la tecnología de Laboratorios STAR expuesta e inútil. Sin poderlo evitar, dio un respingo y estiró la mano, tocando el rayo de metal y levantándolo con dedos temblorosos. Lo sujetó con tanta fuerza, que el filo le cortó la piel, pero no le dio importancia, ni siquiera cuando las finas gotas de sangre resbalaron entre sus dedos hasta el suelo.

Al Dominador, sin embargo, pareció importarle, ya que alzó la cabeza en el aire y olisqueó el aroma de la sangre como un coyote percibiendo carroña, luego, miró por encima del hombro y, cuando sus ojos localizaron la mano herida de Oliver, abrió la boca en un siseo y el hombre entendió que fue un error tomar la insignia. Aun así, no la devolvió a la mesa, sino que la guardó en el mismo bolsillo donde descansaba la máscara de Flecha Verde. Si al Dominador le molestó eso, sólo se lo hizo notar con una larga mirada hasta que por fin volteó la cabeza y siguió avanzando por la interminable habitación de camastros vacíos y rodeados de correas que le recordaban a las de la silla eléctrica.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron el centro del siniestro cuarto, Oliver se quedó paralizado en su sitio al ver una camilla alzada centímetros por encima de los demás; eso no era lo único que la volvía diferente a las otras, sino la persona recostada en ella, luciendo tan pacífica y tranquila como cualquier paciente de hospital y no como un individuo abducido y analizado por aliens.

Oliver se apresuró a rodear al Dominador, olvidándose por un momento de que con esas criaturas caminaba sobre cristales rotos, y corrió hacia Barry, que permanecía sujeto a la camilla con las extrañas correas que ya había visto antes. No llevaba puesto el traje de Flash, sino un extraño conjunto de camiseta y pantalón hechos con una tela semi-transparente de tonalidad verdosa. Se paralizó a un paso de distancia al contemplar bajo la tela una larga incisión en T que comenzaba en las clavículas y descendía hasta el abdomen. Era una imagen tan parecida a esas que sólo se veían en la morgue, que temió lo peor, pero entonces notó el movimiento que iba de arriba abajo en el pecho de Barry y, con aprehensión, se obligó a avanzar para buscarle el pulso en el cuello con los dedos. Lo encontró y liberó todo el aire que sus pulmones estaban conteniendo, aliviado.

Luego, brotó la ira:

— ¿Qué diablos le hicieron? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz, ya que temía ponerse a gritar si elevaba el volumen—. ¿Por qué no ha sanado? —porque, si Flash tenía una ventaja sobre todos los demás vigilantes, era esa descarada habilidad meta-humana de sanar a _gran velocidad,_ pero el corte en T no parecía estar haciéndolo, aunque tampoco parecía estar abierto: a simple vista, le recordaba una soldadura en metal y se preguntó si Barry conservaría esa espantosa cicatriz para siempre.

Tocó el rostro del hombre con ambas manos y la preocupación menguó un poco cuando sintió su aliento tibio contra las muñecas. Lo oyó murmurar algo en sueños y sintió el impulso de pegar la frente a la suya, sólo para sentirlo cerca, pero se aguantó. Encaró al Dominador.

—Su especie es un peligro para todas las otras razas en el universo —dijo el extraterrestre. Oliver se tensó: ahora que su cuerpo estaba entre Barry y el Dominador, no sentía ganas de moverse de ahí y, si iban a ponerle una mano encima de nuevo, tendría que ser sobre su cadáver. A sus espaldas, Barry volvió a murmurar algo y, dentro de su cabeza, Oliver le suplicó que siguiera haciéndolo, que no parara de darle señales de vida. El Dominador volvió a mostrarle los dientes, en la imitación de una sonrisa—. Teníamos que averiguar qué hacer en caso de que vuelva a representar un peligro para todos nosotros.

La voz que salía del alienígena era tan extraña y gutural, que Oliver sentía los tímpanos perforados cada vez que el ser la proyectaba, ya que obviamente no movía la boca, y tenía que esforzarse demasiado para darle sentido a cada una de las palabras gruñidas. Sin embargo, lo que dijo sobre Barry le pareció un malentendido, así que no se privó de decirlo en voz alta.

—Él es un héroe. ¡Salva vidas! —Exclamó, asegurándose de pronunciar cada palabra con claridad—. Algunos meta-humanos causan problemas, pero hay otros, como Barry, que dedican sus vidas a solucionarlos. ¿Con qué derecho le hicieron esto a él?

El Dominador dio un paso en su dirección y Oliver, instintivamente, dio uno hacia atrás, no para resguardarse a sí mismo, sino para bloquear su camino hacia Barry. Dedos débiles sujetaron el guante de su traje y tuvo que girar el rostro para ver si Barry estaba consciente, pero no era así: aún tenía los ojos cerrados y murmuraba por lo bajo cosas que él no lograba discernir. Le devolvió su atención al alienígena y tuvo que tragarse una exclamación al descubrir que la _cosa_ tenía el rostro a un palmo de distancia del suyo.

Estando tan cerca, ver la sustancia viscosa que le cubría el cuerpo entero y notar los ligeros cambios de tonalidad entre los dos colores que le iluminaban la piel era más sencillo. Observó los ojos, pequeños como cuentas y vacíos como la oscuridad del universo y, una vez más, pensó en el arco que descansaba en su manga, pero supo que debía dejar esa opción de lado si no quería cometer un error garrafal. Inhaló el extraño aire contaminado y apestoso de la nave y dejó de lado cualquier instinto de pelea, intentando concentrarse sólo en la respiración de Barry a sus espaldas, en sus dedos, tan desprovistos de fuerza, aferrándole la muñeca como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del océano tumultuoso.

Con aires complacidos, el Dominador se alejó y lo observó un instante:

— ¿Con qué derecho alteró él la estructura del tiempo y el espacio, cambiando el curso natural de la vida en la Tierra y creando nuevos universos? —preguntó, a su vez, la criatura, sin dejar de contemplar a Oliver como si fuera un gusano nauseabundo (o cualquiera que fuera el equivalente de ese insecto en el planeta de donde venía).

Cisco, Caitlin y Iris se habían dado a la tarea de hablarle a Oliver de _Flashpoint_ y explicarle las consecuencias que había tenido para todos aquellos relacionados directamente con Barry. Al mismo tiempo, estaba al tanto de que los viajes temporales solían tener consecuencias catastróficas desde el enfrentamiento con Vándalo Salvaje, aunque en aquella vez habían funcionado a su favor. Aunque no entendía las cosas del todo, sabía que Barry había actuado más por dolor que por egoísmo y, si había alguien que debía pagar las consecuencias de esa decisión, era Zoom.

—No lo hizo a propósito. Tomar malas decisiones es parte de ser humano y ser un vigilante nos expone a fallos más grandes que los de cualquier otra persona. Si hubiera sabido las consecuencias de sus actos, nunca los habría llevado a cabo. Él _no_ merece esto —dijo con vehemencia.

El Dominador dio media vuelta y caminó por la habitación, sin apartarse demasiado de dónde estaban ellos. Oliver aprovechó la oportunidad para devolverle su atención a Barry: sujetó la correa que le cruzaba el pecho, por encima de la desagradable cicatriz, y se apresuró a tratar de abrir los cinchos, sin éxito. De pronto, era como si sus dedos se hubieran vuelto de mantequilla y supo que eso tenía que ver con la sensación adormecida que sentía en la nuca desde que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez con los del Dominador.

Lyla nunca mencionó que fueran seres telepáticos y, si tenían que entrar a su cabeza para comunicarse con él, ¿podían estar influyendo en sus actos y pensamientos también? Respiró profundo y mantuvo el temor a raya.

Barry gimoteó y ladeó un poco la cabeza; desesperado por no poder liberarlo, Oliver le tocó el rostro y susurró contra su oído palabras de consuelo. No podía dejar de sentirse inútil.

—Su pequeño planeta es patético —dijo el Dominador, observando la escena con indiferencia—. Aunque no son más que una roca orbitando alrededor de una estrella que perece lentamente, siempre han querido tener más injerencia en los sucesos que acontecen en el universo de la que realmente deberían. Enviaron sondas intentando comunicarse con otros mundos, colocaron estaciones espaciales, caminaron sobre su luna y se mantienen al pendiente de lo que ocurre en galaxias ajenas a la suya. Creen que fueron bendecidos, piensan que poseen un intelecto superior al de cualquier otra especie cuando en realidad es poco lo que conocen y, comparados a cualquiera de nosotros, son escoria.

Oliver frunció los labios: vaya plática de paz.

»—Pero lo cierto es que son seres bélicos que desean expandirse hacia las estrellas, ahora que comprenden el daño que le han causado a su propio planeta, en vez de esforzarse por corregirlo. Durante siglos, nuestra especie los ha observado y ha comprendido su potencial para destruir y acabar con los demás, aún si pertenecen a la misma rasa…

Oliver frunció el ceño.

—Así que el problema es con todo el género humano, no sólo con los meta.

—Los meta-humanos —el Dominador miró a Barry como si fuera una mosca en la pared y Oliver se apresuró a interponerse entre ellos una vez más, como si eso fuera a servir de algo: a Barry ya le habían hecho todo el daño que podían y lo que Oliver podía contemplar era poco: quizá, aunque estuviera aparentemente vivo y consciente, el daño era más profundo y sólo el tiempo lo revelaría. La idea lo asustó más que perder la vida a manos de esas criaturas— son la fase dos del problema. Los humanos ya eran una molestia antes de obtener éstas habilidades. Ahora hay muy poco que los detenga.

—Y los Dominadores son una de esas cosas, ¿no es así? —preguntó Oliver, sintiendo una agrura escalándole la mucosa faríngea.

El alienígena movió la cabeza de arriba abajo e hizo un gesto con su alargada mano, abarcando la habitación.

—Sólo las especies que se adaptan sobreviven y durante mucho tiempo confiamos en que los seres humanos no se adecuarían a su propia estupidez, por lo que decidimos dejarlos solos, esperando que se destruyeran entre ellos y dejaran de representar un problema para otras especies más allá de las estrellas, y casi lo logran, pero los meta-humanos han aparecido para frenar esa esperanza. Ahora, debemos intervenir.

Oliver negó con la cabeza. Sujetó la mano de Barry con fuerza y miró al Dominador.

— ¿Qué les dio ese derecho? La Tierra… ni siquiera está al tanto de la existencia de la vida en otros mundos, en éste momento nadie sospecha que hay una nave alienígena rondando la atmósfera del planeta. Nadie está consciente de su presencia. ¿Qué les hace pensar que representamos un peligro para ustedes?

—Son una especie primitiva y agresiva que destruye todo a su paso. Deben ser detenidos antes de llegar más lejos en el espacio. Así como han contaminado su propia agua, tierra y aire, buscarán hacerlo con otros planetas que no lo merecen e individuos como éste pueden agravar el daño —dijo, refiriéndose a Barry—. Los humanos, la especie más nociva de ésta galaxia, han obtenido poderes y habilidades que no _merecen_ cuando especies más avanzadas y dignas permanecen estancadas y a la espera de una oportunidad de mostrar su grandiosidad.

Oliver se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Y supongo que esa especie privilegiada y magnánima son ustedes. ¿Están celosos de los meta-humanos porque ganaron habilidades que ustedes quisieran tener, es eso por lo que están aquí? ¿Ese es el motivo por el que atacaron a Barry? —miró por encima del hombro al meta-humano y casi sintió lástima por él: sólo había intentado salvar la vida de sus padres, ambos asesinados por monstruos, y a cambio de eso, ganó un pase directo a la carnicería de bestias intergalácticas—. La envidia y la avaricia son rasgos muy humanos y me parece gracioso contemplarlos en una rasa que nos odia tanto.

El Dominador destruyó la distancia que había entre ambos y se inclinó hasta que su rostro estuvo a la altura del de Oliver: era una criatura tan grande que, por primera vez, el hombre se sintió diminuto en su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura. La sensación era desagradable, como todo lo que nacía de su envolvimiento con el espécimen. Cuando el rugido salió de esa boca llena de dientes, Oliver mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos y lo soportó, sólo pasando saliva ante la sensación de baba y calor cayéndole en el rostro desde la boca amenazadora del alíen.

Sólo quería que todo terminara de una maldita vez para poder tomar a Barry y volver a _casa_. Ahí, donde Barry estaría a varios kilómetros de distancia de él y Oliver se sumergiría en noches llenas de agonía al no poder tocarlo o escucharlo…

El Dominador repitió la mueca que imitaba una sonrisa. Oliver se percató de que la hacía cada vez que pensaba en algo relacionado a sus sentimientos por Barry y quiso patearse: todo ese tiempo, el extraterrestre había estado riéndose de él.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar: ¿y si había _decidido_ ir a la nave espacial por _mandato_ de los alienígenas telépatas y no por voluntad propia, como creyó al principio? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando eliminar ese pensamiento antes de que pudiera traer represalias y contempló la mueca satisfecha del Dominador, que dio un paso hacia atrás y señaló a Barry con un dedo huesudo y cartilaginoso.

—De él, obtuvimos lo que queríamos —informó—. No hay un solo secreto sobre su cuerpo que no conozcamos. Ahora sabemos cómo detenerlo en el momento en el que intente volver a influir en el curso natural del universo —y lo dijo con una expresión que le dejó claro a Oliver que estaban _deseosos_ de que Barry volviera a hacerlo _pronto_ sólo para poder encargarse de él—. Sin embargo, no podemos dejarlo marchar: es demasiado riesgoso.

Y, en ese momento, Oliver supo que todo ese tiempo el Dominador había estado jugando con él, porque en ningún momento planearon dejar ir a Barry o _ayudar_ a la Tierra.

Con un movimiento del brazo, deslizó el arco plegable fuera de la manga de su traje y lo extendió en un segundo, misma cantidad de tiempo que le tomó sacar una flecha del carcaj que llevaba en la espalda y ajustarla contra la cuerda, que tensó con dedos firmes, apuntándola directo a la cabeza de la criatura porque dudaba que un ser así tuviera corazón.

—No vine hasta aquí para irme con las manos vacías —aclaró—. Y quiero que sepan que todo este diálogo me importa una mierda. Ya antes hemos luchado con bestias y hemos ganado, así que un puñado de seres del espacio no harán ninguna diferencia: encontraremos la manera de derrotarlos porque ese es nuestro trabajo. Barry se recuperará y los hará pagar por todo esto, sin importar cualquier cosa que le hayan hecho.

El Dominador no se inmutó y pareció seriamente divertido, lo que hizo que sudor frío resbalara por las sienes de Oliver, que procuró mantener la aprehensión al margen de su mente, donde sabía que el alienígena estaba escudriñando cada uno de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Crees que mantenerlo atado a esa cama es la única forma que tenemos de mantenerlo cautivo? Ahora mismo, está en una prisión a la que ni tú ni nadie puede acceder —un escalofrío gélido recorrió la espalda de Oliver, que sintió su agarre en el arco trastabillando ante lo que estaba escuchando—. Puedes tomarlo y llevarlo contigo, pero eso no servirá de nada.

Oliver comenzó a temblar.

— _Libéralo_ —ordenó, rechinando los dientes.

El Dominador volvió a sonreír. Hizo un gesto con la mano y las correas que sujetaban el cuerpo de Barry contra la camilla se soltaron, dejándolo laxo sobre la plancha de metal. Oliver lo miró por encima del hombro y luego observó al Dominador, intentando sopesar sus oportunidades: al final, decidió bajar el arco e ir hacia Barry, que comenzó a parpadear, como si estuviera despertando de un pesado letargo.

En cuanto sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de Oliver, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y Oliver se preguntó si era consciente del sitio donde estaba, de lo que le había pasado y lo que le habían hecho.

—Hey —susurró Barry, moviendo una mano en claro ademán de tocar el rostro de Oliver, pero estaba tan débil que perdió fuerzas a mitad del camino y su brazo estuvo a punto de impactar contra su pecho herido, pero el arquero fue capaz de sujetar sus dedos antes de que se golpeara la grotesca cicatriz y se hiciera daño—. Tuve el sueño más loco del mundo… —comenzó a decir Barry, hablando tan bajo, que el otro tenía problemas para oírlo—: yo era un… y podía… y entonces un día… y había una gran nave en la tierra y _cosas_ salían… pero eso es imposible porque… —Oliver frunció el ceño, queriendo saber si la forma extraña en la que Barry estaba hablándole era por todo el tiempo que había pasado dormido o por las cosas que los Dominadores le hicieron.

Miró al Dominador a sus espaldas, midiendo la situación y, cerrando los ojos con frustración, plegó el arco nuevamente y lo guardó en la manga.

—Voy a llevármelo de aquí —advirtió—, así que más les vale no interponerse en mi camino.

El Dominador parecía vibrar de alegría. Hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando la puerta por la que entraron a la habitación.

Oliver sujetó a Barry en brazos y éste se dejó llevar sin protestar, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y respirando, tranquilo, contra su pecho, pero sin dejar de hablar. Ahora que estaba más consciente, Oliver podía escuchar algunas de las cosas que estaba murmurando y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho al comprender algunas, como «Mamá estará encantada de que vayamos a visitarla» y «Papá dijo que no trabajaría el fin de semana, así que estará con nosotros». Miró al Dominador, horrorizado ante la idea de la _prisión_ en la que Barry podía encontrarse, pero el ser repitió el gesto de la mano, animándolo a seguir caminando.

Oliver afianzó su agarre en el cuerpo de Barry, a sabiendas de que si todo era una trampa no podría hacer nada para defenderse, así que decidió confiar en que lograrían salir de ahí y en que, una vez en Laboratorios STAR, lograrían remediar cualquier cosa que los alienígenas le hubieran hecho a Barry.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia la zona donde fue teletransportado al comienzo de la visita, notó la presencia de más Dominadores a su alrededor, contemplando su avance, todos luciendo tan divertidos como el extraterrestre que les pisaba los talones. ¿En verdad los dejarían marchar? Se tragó las ganas de acribillarlos con flechas a todos y, una vez que alcanzó el área abierta que estaba buscando, miró al alienígena con ojos pétreos.

—Mándanos a _casa_ —ordenó, sonando tan gutural que, por un momento, no creyó que la voz fuera suya.

Sintió un nuevo cosquilleo en la parte trasera de la cabeza y, por segunda vez en la velada, se preguntó si todas sus acciones en verdad eran _suyas_ , si no estaba siendo influenciado por las criaturas telepáticas para luego terminar metidos en un embrollo mayor, pero no dejó que le ganara ese miedo. Ahora importaba devolver a Barry con su familia, a un sitio seguro y lejos de las criaturas.

El Dominador abrió las fauces y produjo un ruido que, para la mente paranoica de Oliver, sonó como una carcajada.

—Siempre estaremos observándolos, Oliver Queen —dijo la criatura y Oliver sintió el corazón en la garganta al oírlo usar su nombre—. No hay ningún sitio en su pequeño planeta donde puedan esconderse de nosotros y tampoco hay mucho que puedan hacer para detenernos. Si la ocasión lo amerita, volveremos para acabar de una vez por todas con la plaga humana y sus derivados —señaló con un gesto de la cabeza a Barry.

Oliver pasó saliva sin querer. Una de las manos de Barry aferró el pecho de cuero de su traje y Oliver se concentró en eso.

— _Mándanos a casa_ —repitió.

El Dominador volvió a hacer un gesto con la mano y Oliver se sintió envuelto por el mismo rayo cálido de antes. Ésta vez, llevando a Barry entre los brazos, no quiso gritar ni gemir: sólo se concentró en la descomposición de las partículas de ambos. Mientras eran teletransportados de la nave a la tierra, a la explanada frente a Laboratorios STAR, se dio cuenta de que, de esa forma, podía sentir a Barry como parte de sí mismo y pensó que, si los Dominadores los destruían en lugar de devolverlos a casa, estaría feliz de que fuera de esa manera, más juntos de lo que jamás lo estuvieron antes y de lo que jamás podrían estar.

Pero la sensación cálida terminó en una milésima de segundo y, ésta vez, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, procuró caer de rodillas sobre el asfalto para evitar aplastar con su peso el cuerpo magullado de Barry, a quien sujetó con fuerza contra su pecho para prevenir que cayera de su agarre. Jadeando, tuvo que tomarse un instante para recuperar el aliento.

Estaba lloviendo y un millón de gotas de agua, frías y diminutas, bailoteaban a su alrededor y le golpeaban la coronilla como pequeños alfileres. Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, más para sentir el contacto del agua en las mejillas que para observar la nave alienígena marchándose, pero sus pupilas no pudieron evitar concentrarse en el destello de las luces azules ni en la sombra gigante que vislumbró un segundo entre las nubes y, al siguiente, desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Quiso gritar.

Barry ocultó el rostro en su cuello, Oliver lo abrazó y, de pronto, las puertas de los Laboratorios se abrieron, revelando un montón de figuras humanoides recortadas contra las luces blanquecinas del interior. Cuando algunas corrieron en su dirección, Oliver sintió el impulso de resguardar a Barry, pero luego escuchó la voz de Iris y la del Detective West, que fueron los primeros en llegar a ellos, y se relajó. No había más alienígenas entre ellos, sólo ansiosos y desesperados terrícolas que habían esperado todo ese tiempo a que volviera con Barry y por Dios que lo había hecho.

— ¡Barry! —gritó Iris, cayendo de rodillas frente a ellos para tocar las mejillas del hombre, semiconsciente en brazos de Oliver. Cuando los ojos de la mujer se fijaron en la cicatriz bajo la delgada camiseta que estaba usando y que rápidamente se había empapado, pegándose a la piel, se cubrió la boca con las manos, acallando un grito ahogado—. ¿Qué demonios le hicieron? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué…?

—Déjalos respirar, Iris —ordenó el Detective West, sujetando a su hija por los hombros, pero mirando el corte en T con ojos muy abiertos y horrorizados—. ¿Están bien? ¿Puedes levantarte? —le preguntó a Oliver.

—Sólo necesito… un segundo… —jadeó. Las rodillas comenzaron a dolerle por permanecer en contacto con el piso y pequeños destellos brillantes de agotamiento bailotearon en sus ojos.

Diggle fue hacia ellos y le quitó a Barry de los brazos, buscando su aprobación con una mirada antes de levantarse e ir hacia los Laboratorios a toda velocidad, seguido de H.R y Cisco. El Detective West y Wally ayudaron a Oliver a ponerse de pie y le permitieron apoyar el peso de su cuerpo exhausto en sus hombros. Aunque detestaba la idea de sentirse débil, se los agradeció.

La sensación de adormecimiento seguía palpitando en su nuca, haciéndolo sentir como si una presencia oscura se mantuviera a sus espaldas.

* * *

—Drenaron toda su energía —le explicó Caitlin a los presentes en la habitación, caminando por delante de la cama donde Barry descansaba, sedado y con un montón de cables conectados a la cabeza y el pecho para medir sus ondas cerebrales y funciones vitales—. Por eso no ha sanado como debería, pero confío en que, con un poco más de reposo, la materia oscura se recargue y su factor de curación pueda actuar. Por el momento, no creo que ninguno de los cortes sea _de cuidado,_ pero me mantendré al pendiente para prevenir una infección.

Oliver, sentado en un taburete, miró a Barry desde el otro lado de la habitación. Parpadeó un par de ocasiones, sintiendo los ojos cansados: aunque no había hecho más que hablar y cargar a Barry, se sentía al borde del colapso de una forma similar a cómo terminaba después de realizar su peor rutina de entrenamiento y se preguntó si eso tenía que ver con el estrés de la situación o con los Dominadores, en quienes no podía dejar de pensar. Era como si la imagen de esos rostros cadavéricos y horribles se hubiera gravado en su memoria al rojo vivo y no pudiera eliminarla de ahí con nada. Había luchado por concentrarse en las facciones de Barry, en pensar que por él había visitado el purgatorio y conocido a sus demonios, pero escuchar a Caitlin hablando de lo que los alienígenas le habían hecho sólo parecía contribuir a cincelar su presencia dentro de su mente.

Al parecer, la incisión en el pecho de Barry no era la única en su cuerpo, ya que tenía pequeñas cisuras en otros puntos básicos de la anatomía, como por encima de los tendones de los tobillos, los muslos, la espina dorsal y la nuca. Oliver quiso vomitar al recordar las palabras del Dominador — _No hay un solo secreto sobre su cuerpo que no conozcamos—_ y no pudo seguir evitando hacerlo cuando sintió una increíble presión en la cabeza, como si una mano gigante y huesuda le sujetara el cráneo, haciendo presión con los dedos.

Se levantó del banquillo y, caminando con paso apretado, fue al servicio más cercano para vaciar el contenido de su estómago, más que nada bilis amarga, en el lavabo de acero inoxidable. Abrió el grifo cuando creyó haber terminado y, apenas levantó el rostro y contempló su reflejo pálido en el espejo, tuvo que volver a inclinarse con arcadas: incluso el olor del pulcro desinfectante de los Laboratorios, que no era tan desagradable como el que se usaba en otras instalaciones, le parecía vomitivo.

Escuchó pasos a sus espaldas y cerró los ojos un momento, intentando gobernar los estertores de su pecho. Pensó que, si había un infierno, todos los villanos a los que enfrentó y asesinó lo miraban desde ahí, riéndose de él a voz en cuello. Tomó agua en el cuenco de sus manos y la usó para enjuagarse la boca, luego, se secó con una toalla de papel que tomó del dispensador y levantó la mirada para encarar a Diggle, cuyo reflejo contempló desde el espejo.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el hombre, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Todos los presentes en las instalaciones habían estado nerviosos y aprehensivos desde que se marchó para buscar a Barry y las emociones, aunque más relajadas, no menguaron a su regreso. Podía ver los músculos tensos en la mandíbula de su compañero y la manera en la que las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se volvían más notorias cuando luchaba por no fruncir el ceño.

Lyla se había marchado para tratar asuntos con ARGUS que no le reveló a nadie, ni siquiera a su esposo, pero Oliver sospechaba que estaban intentando asegurarse de que ninguna nave alienígena siguiera en la atmósfera de la Tierra. Si era el caso contrario, no sabía cuál sería el procedimiento a seguir y, ciertamente, tenía la cabeza tan embotada por todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo; si llegaba un momento en que las flechas de Flecha Verde fueran necesarias, entonces se lanzaría a la acción, pero, por el momento, sólo quería descansar.

—Perfecto —mintió—. Fue sencillo, Dig, y ya terminó — _¿cierto?_

Diggle asintió con la cabeza, aunque a ojos de Oliver no parecía nada convencido de su respuesta.

—Dejé saber al resto del equipo que terminamos aquí y que pronto volveremos a Ciudad Star, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

Oliver dio media vuelta. Recargó el peso de su cuerpo en el lavabo a sus espaldas y asintió.

Le perturbaba saber que tendría que dejar a Barry atrás en una condición tan mala, pero eso era lo correcto: ambos pertenecían a una ciudad, a un manto de vigilante y tenían un voto que cumplir. Cualquier cosa que Oliver sintiera por su _compañero_ de batallas, pasaba a ser irrelevante una vez más…

—No hay nada más que podamos hacer aquí. Volveremos por la mañana. Sólo necesito reposar un par de horas —porque sentía el cuerpo de trapo y comenzaba a preocuparse, pero quizá algo de sueño lo ayudaría a relajarse.

—Está bien —aceptó Diggle.

Oliver hizo una mueca que pretendió pasar por una sonrisa. Salió del cuarto de baño y volvió a la enfermería, donde Barry seguía dormitando, rodeado por su equipo y seres queridos. Iris y Joe no se habían separado de su lado desde el momento en que Caitlin y Cisco terminaron de realizar análisis de rutina para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada malo con el cuerpo del meta-humano y Oliver sintió una ligera punzada de envidia al contemplar la mano de la mujer acariciando ese suave cabello castaño que él sabía, gracias al único abrazo que se habían dado en la vida, olía a almendras —si había cambiado su propio champú por uno que oliera igual sólo para sentirse un milímetro más cerca de Barry, nadie aparte de él podía saberlo—.

Aunque les había hablado a todos de forma general sobre lo que había visto y oído en la nave espacial, había omitido el detalle más importante porque, en ese momento, consideró que la prioridad era asegurarse de que Barry estuviera bien físicamente; sin embargo, ahora no podía seguir posponiéndolo.

Se acercó a Caitlin y Cisco —que observaba a Barry con preocupación un momento y con profundo rechazo al siguiente— y los llevó a un costado de la habitación. Notó las miradas curiosas de los West, que decidieron quedarse junto a Barry en vez de acercarse a escuchar qué más tenía que compartir con el Equipo Flash.

Inhaló profundo y abrió la boca:

—Cuando lo despertaron en la nave, comenzó a murmurar incoherencias —explicó, yendo directo al grano y recordando las frases al aire que había logrado reconocer entre todo lo que Barry le había dicho al abrir los ojos—: me dio a entender que no era consciente de que la abducción de los Dominadores fue algo real y también habló de sus padres —los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada dudosa— como si estuvieran _vivos_ —especificó, al darse cuenta de que no comprendían _._

Caitlin abrió mucho los ojos y Cisco bufó, mirando el piso y barriéndolo con la suela del zapato.

—Pudo ser un efecto secundario de cualquier cosa que usaran para dormirlo —propuso Caitlin, esperanzada—. Tal vez entró en un sueño muy profundo y, aun estando consciente, seguía sin distinguir la realidad de lo ficticio, como en un fenómeno hipnagógico.

—No creo que ese fuera el caso —confesó Oliver, sin dejar de percibir el cosquilleo insistente en la parte trasera de la cabeza: por un largo y perturbador momento, quiso sujetarse la nuca con los dedos y abrirse la piel con las uñas en una muy mala imitación de esa escena en _Alíen—._ Ellos me advirtieron que, aunque lo trajera conmigo, seguirían manteniéndolo cautivo. Creo que se metieron en su cabeza.

Los otros dos intercambiaron una nueva mirada. Caitlin palideció varios tonos y se abrazó a sí misma para contener un escalofrío. Cisco puso los ojos en blanco y bufó:

—Tal vez es lo que se merece por arruinar las vidas de los demás —dijo amargamente y Oliver estuvo a punto de tirarle del cuello de la camiseta a manera de advertencia, pero un dolor punzante en la mitad de su cabeza se lo impidió.

Los puntos luminosos en su vista volvieron y tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para recargarse en la pared y descansar.

Caitlin le tocó el brazo.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, preocupada—. Puedo revisarte, si lo deseas.

—No lo necesito —respondió, testarudo—. Sólo quiero dormir un poco antes de volver a Ciudad Star —dijo, echando a andar hacia la salida del pabellón de enfermería—. Si hay algún cambio, avísenme —pidió, mirando a Barry por última vez antes de ir hacia la habitación improvisada que compartía con Diggle y tirarse en la cama plegable para cerrar los ojos y caer, prácticamente, en coma.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe en medio de la oscuridad, sobresaltándose al no reconocer el entorno en el que se encontraba, aunque pronto recordó todos los eventos que lo llevaron a ese punto y consiguió relajarse contra el delgado colchón una vez más.

Hacía un frío quebrantahuesos que lo obligó a subir el zipper de su chaqueta de cuero para resguardarse, ya que las mantas que el Equipo Flash había puesto a su disposición eran una vergüenza y la estructura de piedra y metal de la edificación, sumada a la lluvia torrencial que caía afuera, no hacía nada por mejorar la situación.

Tenía la sensación de sólo haber dormido un par de minutos a pesar de que su reloj de pulsera —porque sí, pertenecía a ese pequeño porcentaje de la población estadounidense que aún usaba reloj de pulsera en vez de sólo depender de su teléfono móvil— le dijo que habían pasado tres horas.

Giró sobre el costado, obteniendo un gruñido de metal como respuesta, ya que la cama plegable que había elegido no parecía haber sido diseñada para contener a un hombre de su tamaño y peso. Observó a un Diggle profundamente dormido en la cama aledaña y lo maldijo por lo bajo, ya que ni el repentino ruido consiguió obtener un ceño fruncido de su parte. Tiró del borde de la manta gris para cubrirse con ella hasta la cabeza cuando escuchó el ruido de pasos ligeros, pero rápidos, yendo en su dirección. Pensando en Barry, se puso inmediatamente de pie y, ésta vez, Diggle también reaccionó, abriendo los ojos en el momento exacto en el que Caitlin entró a la sala sin puerta. La mujer se congeló al ver a Oliver de pie, como si la hubiera estado esperando, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Estaba ojerosa y pálida. Oliver dio un paso en su dirección, lo que la hizo reaccionar:

—Necesitamos _tu_ ayuda —dijo con voz aguda—. Barry despertó, pero está… un poco… _alterado_ … —explicó, haciendo gestos con las manos.

Oliver frunció el ceño, espabiló los rastros de sueño que le quedaban en el cuerpo y, sin preocuparse por ponerse los zapatos, echó a correr hacia la enfermería, con la mujer detrás.

Cuando entró al pabellón, encontró a Barry sentado en la cama, pálido como las sábanas que le cubrían las piernas; estaba intentando arrancarse los cables que tenía pegados a las sienes y el pecho, por lo que Iris y Joe hacían su mejor esfuerzo por sujetarle las muñecas, pero eso sólo conseguía que el hombre se debatiera contra ellos como si estuvieran intentando dañarlo en vez de ayudarlo.

— ¡¿En dónde están mis padres?! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —Preguntaba con voz potente, sin ver a nadie en particular, pues tenía los ojos desorbitados de pánico y la voz le temblaba como si de un momento a otro fuera a empezar a llorar.

En un momento, logró liberar su mano del agarre de Iris y aprovechó la oportunidad para tirar del sensor cardiaco que reposaba justo sobre su pectoral. De inmediato, la máquina a su costado comenzó a pitar escandalosamente, sumándose al barullo. Joe hizo el intento de colocar las manos en los hombros de Barry para derribarlo en la cama, pero, con una expresión de completo terror, Barry luchó más.

Oliver fue hacia la puerta del cubículo y apoyó las manos en el marco de metal. Caitlin, sin aliento, se detuvo a su lado, llevándose una mano al pecho.

— ¿Por qué no lo han sedado? —preguntó Oliver.

—Porque no deja de moverse —jadeó la doctora—. Intentamos ponerlo en las vías del suero, pero derribó el soporte.

Oliver movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. Entonces, notó que todo el ruido había cesado. Miró de nuevo hacia el interior de la habitación y, con el corazón dándole un vuelco en el pecho, se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Barry estaban fijos en él con una firmeza casi animal. Había dejado de luchar con su familia aunque Joe seguía sujetándole los hombros y Iris se aferraba a una de sus manos, como si temiera que, al soltarlo, lo perdería de nuevo pero ésta vez irremediablemente.

— _Oliver_ —siseó Barry, hablando tan bajo que le recordó el tono de voz que había usado en la nave alienígena al murmurar todas esas cosas sobre sus padres.

Oliver pasó saliva, mirando a Caitlin en busca de alguna idea de qué hacer, pero los ojos de la mujer estaban fijos en Barry, por lo que tuvo que decidir por su cuenta. Puso un pie en la habitación y Barry sacudió la mano que Iris sujetaba, moviéndola en su dirección, como si esperara que Oliver la tomara. Iris los miró y suspiró, exhausta. Abandonó su sitio junto a la cama para permitir que Oliver lo ocupara. Joe, por otro lado, no parecía tan convencido de hacerse a un lado, pero admitió su derrota cuando Barry lo miró como si fuera un asesino serial y no su padre adoptivo. Gruñendo por lo bajo —consiguiendo sobresaltar a Barry en el proceso—, se apartó y fue al mismo rincón donde ahora se encontraba su hija.

Aunque Oliver se sintió tentado de tomar la mano de Barry, ya que éste le estaba dando claro permiso de hacerlo, decidió fingir no notar su palma extendida y tomó un banquillo junto a los monitores para colocarlo cerca de la cama y sentarse. Ahora que Barry había dejado de removerse y luchar, tomó el sensor cardiaco que se había arrancado del pecho para colocarlo en su lugar: de inmediato, la máquina dejó de pitar y comenzó a marcar nuevamente el pulso del paciente —Oliver luchó por mantener la mirada fija en un punto que no fuera la grotesca incisión en T—. Aprovechando la cercanía de los dedos de Oliver a su cuerpo, Barry le sujetó con ambas manos la muñeca, impidiéndole alejar el brazo.

— _Oliver —_ repitió, hablando igual de bajo que antes—. ¿En dónde estoy? —Preguntó, con aires desesperados—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde están mis padres?

Oliver frunció los labios y miró a los demás: no tenía idea de si Caitlin les había dicho a los West su teoría sobre los Dominadores metiéndose con la mente de Barry, pero ahora sabía que estaba más que confirmada y que tendrían que hacer algo al respecto. ¿Qué? No tenía idea. Tal vez Harrison Wells podría idear otra máquina desprogramadora, como la que usaron en contra de Prisma.

—Barry —dijo, pasando saliva y mirando el suelo. Escuchó a Barry gimoteando por lo bajo y se obligó a levantar la vista una vez más. Tenía la garganta increíblemente seca—. Estamos en Laboratorios STAR, en Ciudad Central, ¿recuerdas? Trabajas aquí.

Barry abrió mucho los ojos y separó los labios, negando con la cabeza efusivamente. Oliver sintió sus uñas clavándose en la carne de su brazo, pero no les dio importancia.

—Yo trabajo en el hospital, con mi padre. Oliver, ¿qué está pasando, quiénes son ellos?

Oliver volvió a mirar a los West y Caitlin. Se sintió mal al ser él quien estuviera dando explicaciones mientras ellos permanecían marginados en un rincón, pero si Barry no podía recordarlos… cerró los ojos cuando vio a Iris removiéndose en su sitio, tocándose el cabello con desesperación. Los ojos del Detective West estaban vidriosos y fijos en el rostro de Barry que, a su vez, mantenía toda su atención en Oliver.

—Barry, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó los últimos días, dónde estuviste y con quién?

Barry bajó la mirada a su pecho y, al distinguir el corte en la piel, de un profundo color rosado, un sollozo salió de su boca. Soltó el brazo de Oliver y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en la cama y se arrebujó en las sábanas.

—Eso fue una pesadilla, no pudo ser real. Todo era una locura. Había _cosas_ , monstruos, en todas partes. No fue real… es imposible. ¿Dónde están mis padres? —insistió, volviendo a mirar a Oliver con consternación.

Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y, por un momento, Oliver pensó que quizá seguía sin estar completamente consciente. Miró a los demás otra vez, esperando no tener que ser él quien le dijera a Barry dónde estaban sus padres y por qué no iban a poder estar con él. Se sentía incapaz de darle ese golpe.

Iris caminó hacia ellos lentamente y Barry la observó con ojos acuosos. Dando manotazos en el aire, buscó la mano de Oliver, que no pudo evitar sujetar sus dedos con fuerza, como hizo en la nave espacial.

—Barry —comenzó Iris, hablándole con dulzura—. Yo soy Iris, Iris West, ¿me recuerdas? —Barry negó con la cabeza—. Fuimos a la escuela juntos y luego… crecimos juntos cuando tu madre, ella…

— ¿Ella qué? —preguntó Barry, como si la estuviera retando a seguir hablando.

Iris pasó saliva nerviosamente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y el colchón se hundió bajo su peso.

—Tu madre murió, Barry, hace ya varios años. Y tu padre… pasó hace poco.

Aunque Oliver se sintió agradecido de no haber tenido que ser él quien rompiera el corazón de Barry en mil pedazos, ver su reacción ante las palabras de Iris fue igual de malo. Barry arrancó su mano de sus dedos y se cubrió el rostro con ellas una vez más, echando a llorar.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Eso fue una pesadilla! ¡Ellos están bien! —Exclamó entre gimoteos—. Íbamos a verlos el fin de semana —explicó, viendo a Oliver. El hombre enarcó las cejas al descubriste incluido en la alucinación y se sintió como si alguien acabara de echarle una cubeta de agua helada por la espalda—. Papá no iba a estar de guardia, así que podría estar con nosotros. Me lo dijo apenas ayer.

Oliver cerró los ojos, recordando que esa había sido una de las primeras afirmaciones que Barry hizo al despertar en la nave. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos y respiró hondo.

—Barry, eso fue parte de un truco. Las criaturas, los _monstruos_ , te hicieron creer eso para lastimarte, pero la verdad es que… ésta es tu realidad. Eres Barry Allen, trabajas como científico forense para el Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Central y también eres un vigilante meta-humano con súper velocidad al que llaman Flash.

Barry se echó a reír entre lágrimas.

—Por favor, por favor —suplicó—. Si todo esto es una broma, Oliver, ya basta. Dime que no es cierto, ¿sí?

Oliver negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. El otro puso los ojos como platos. Estaba temblando tanto, que los cables de los sensores conectados a él se agitaban también.

—Lo siento, Barry —dijo, con cada una de las palabras calándole en el pecho como si estuvieran hechas de fuego. Barry lo miraba como si acabara de atravesarle el pecho con una lanza—. Todo esto es verdad. Lo lamento.

Barry boqueó un instante y luego negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Están muertos? —susurró.

—Lo siento —contestó Oliver.

Iris rompió a llorar y se levantó de su sitio para ir junto a su padre, que la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —preguntó Barry, hablando bajito. Tenía los ojos tan irritados por el llanto, que el verde del iris se perdía casi por completo.

—Sobrevivir, Barry. Eso es lo que hacemos —respondió Oliver, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con seguridad.

— ¿Vas a estar aquí? —insistió, hablando tentativamente, como si la pregunta le causara aprehensión.

Oliver pasó saliva y volvió a mirar el suelo. Si los Dominadores habían creado una historia loca en la cabeza de Barry en la que él estaba involucrado, no podía ayudarlos a alimentarla, así que negó, sintiéndose un completo imbécil.

—Yo… debo volver a Ciudad Star, _amigo_. Pero me mantendré en contacto.

Barry cerró los ojos y una cascada de lágrimas se desplomó por sus mejillas.

— ¿Eso _también_ fue falso? —preguntó, sin especificar de qué estaba hablando, pero Oliver sintió un escalofrío al imaginar a qué se refería.

Juró que si en algún momento de su vida volvía a encontrarse con un Dominador, no descansaría hasta ver cada partícula de su cuerpo monstruoso destruida.

¿Habían usado _sus sentimientos_ por Barry para crear esa prisión de la que le hablaron? ¿Erigieron una mentira dentro de la mente de Barry dónde estaban _juntos_? ¿Para lastimar a _quién_? Porque, Dios, a él le estaba doliendo como ser apuñalado por la espada de Ra's al Ghul otra vez.

—Todo va a estar bien, Barry. Tu equipo conseguirá solucionarlo —miró a Caitlin buscando su aprobación, pero ella sólo tragó con nerviosismo—. Pronto podrás dejar todo esto en el olvido, te lo aseguro.

Dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta con paso seguro.

— ¿Oliver? —llamó Barry, dudoso—. Oliver, ¡Oliver! ¡No te vayas! ¡Regresa! —exclamó, con la voz llena de desesperación.

Oliver apretó las manos en puños a sus costados, forzándose a seguir caminando y alejándose de la habitación por más que su corazón quisiera volver. Barry siguió llamándolo.

Una parte de él quería quedarse y ayudar a resolver el desastre en el que se vio involucrado por querer jugar al héroe e ir a una nave de extraterrestres telépatas con un montón de sentimientos no correspondidos a cuestas, pero la otra sólo quería subir a un auto y surcar los kilómetros de distancia que había entre Central y Star para ponerse a resguardo en la tierra que conocía, lejos de cualquier imagen romántica y falsa que Barry pudiera estar teniendo respecto a ellos en ese momento, porque sabía que no era _real_ y que, pasara lo que pasara, no iba a _durar_.

* * *

— ¿Podemos contactarte en caso de que _algo más_ pase? —Le preguntó Iris mientras Oliver guardaba la maleta con el traje de Flecha Verde y su equipo en el compartimiento trasero de la camioneta de Diggle, que lo esperaba frente al volante—. Es decir, parece que ahora Barry sólo responde ante ti. Eres el único al que recuerda.

Oliver procuró no sentirse ofendido por el tono de reproche en sus palabras. Cerró la cajuela con un golpe seco de la puerta y la miró.

—Claro, manténganme al tanto —accedió, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una perfecta línea recta.

No fue capaz de despedirse de Barry, ya que el hombre seguía sumergido en un ataque de pánico y Oliver no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para poner tierra de por medio si volvía a verlo tan mal, pero sabía que era necesario. Los Dominadores los hicieron parte de una broma cruel que no necesitaba más leña en sus alebrestadas llamas.

Iris se humedeció los labios con la lengua y se miró los zapatos. Parecía necesitar una larga noche de sueño, pero, hasta el momento, no había sido capaz de tomarla. Oliver sintió pena por ella y su familia.

¿Había alguien allá afuera que sintiera pena por él y su corazón roto?

—Gracias —dijo ella, sin dejar de contemplar sus botas, empapadas por caminar en los charcos que había dejado la lluvia de la madrugada—. Por traerlo de vuelta.

Oliver asintió con la cabeza. No sentía que hubiera logrado mucho. Barry, a fin de cuentas, no había vuelto como _Barry_.

—No fue nada —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros.

Iris sonrió.

—Sí, él es ese tipo de persona —convino.

Oliver miró el cielo gris sobre sus cabezas y respiró el aire gélido que los envolvía.

—Aun así, deberían mantenerse en contacto con Lyla y ARGUS, intentar idear un plan B en caso de que los Dominadores vuelvan. Me dio la impresión de que lo que realmente estaban buscando era pelea y dijeron que encontraron la manera de restringir a Barry… en caso de que recupere sus habilidades — _en caso de que vuelva a ser Barry—._ ¿Crees que su equipo pueda ayudarlo de alguna manera? ¿Corregir lo que le hicieron? —preguntó, cansado de fingir que no le importaba demasiado lo que estaba pasando.

Iris lo miró a los ojos, con una sombra de aprehensión en las pupilas.

—Eso espero.

Oliver asintió con la cabeza. Le dio una palmada en el hombro y subió a la camioneta, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y Diggle encendió el motor. Observó la figura de Iris volviendo al interior de los Laboratorios, con Barry, por el espejo retrovisor y se odió por irse, pero intentó convencerse de que era la mejor opción.

* * *

Tres días después de volver a Ciudad Star, despertó en la madrugada tras tener una pesadilla llena naves extraterrestres y criaturas poco parecidas a los Dominadores, que lo ataban a una camilla y le abrían el cuerpo entero con cuchillos demasiado afilados, sin preocuparse por si estaba despierto o no. Al abrir los ojos, se incorporó en el colchón de golpe y miró todo a su alrededor, buscando alguna presencia enemiga que jamás apareció. Tenía el cuerpo entero cubierto de sudor y el corazón le latía en la garganta. Se maldijo por permitir que su mente le jugara trucos así.

Limpió las lagañas de sus ojos y, de pronto, su atención se vio atraída hacia la mesita de noche donde reposaba su teléfono móvil. La pantalla estaba iluminada y decía que tenía tres llamadas perdidas… de Barry Allen, todas hechas en los últimos cinco minutos. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho y desbloqueó la pantalla en el preciso momento en que la cuarta llamada hizo vibrar el aparato. Respondió sin dudar, pegando el teléfono a su oreja con dedos temblorosos.

—Barry —Exclamó, al mismo tiempo que, al otro lado de la línea, escuchó una voz rota murmurando _Oliver—._ ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? —preguntó con voz ronca, jadeando por el recuerdo de la pesadilla al mismo tiempo que se dejó caer contra las almohadas de la cama.

Aún tenía el pulso acelerado, pero supuso que era más por la idea de hablar con Barry después de tres días sin tener noticias de él que por haber despertado sobresaltado. Así de patético era.

—Lo siento —suspiró Barry tras una larga pausa—. Yo… no lo he estado pasando bien —Oliver cerró los ojos con frustración al oír eso, aunque ya lo había supuesto. Se tocó la frente con una mano helada—. Todos aquí… es decir… tengo la _vaga_ sensación de saber quiénes son, pero al mismo tiempo me parecen completos desconocidos y son tan… _efusivos._ Es como estar en un manicomio. No dejan de repetir cosas que supuestamente debería recordar y hacerme preguntas sobre una vida que… que no se siente como mía. Sólo quiero salir de aquí.

Oliver suspiró, agotado, y miró el techo: en los últimos tres días había tenido que hacerse cargo de todos los pendientes que había dejado abandonados en la alcaldía al ir a _rescatar_ a Barry —seguía teniendo la sensación de no haber hecho mucho, ya que la vida del hombre se había convertido en una aparente plasta gracias a él y sus estúpidos sentimientos— y, por si fuera poco, un par de villanos envalentonados por la ausencia de Flecha Verde decidieron hacer de las suyas en el distrito pesquero y, por supuesto, tuvo que ir a patearles el trasero —ganándose unas cuantas patadas en el suyo durante el proceso—.

No estaba de humor y las cosas sólo se ponían peor ya que era consciente de que, tratándose de Barry, no podía mandarlo al infierno como habría hecho con cualquier otra persona para poder volver a dormir.

—Lo siento, Barry. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto —se odió por sonar cortante y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano a manera de represalia—. Tú equipo se hará cargo de todo, lo prometo, y pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

Barry jadeó.

— ¿Cuál _normalidad_? Ellos dicen que soy Flash, un sujeto que va por la vida disfrazado, corriendo por ahí intentando salvar a los demás, pero… no creo que eso sea verdad. Escuché a Cisco hablando con Caitlin y él dijo que… que soy el responsable de la muerte de su hermano —la voz se le rompió un poco y Oliver sintió un nudo de aprehensión en el pecho—. ¿Es eso cierto?

Se removió en la cama, harto de tener que dar respuestas que no quería ofrecer, ya que ni siquiera estaba al tanto de cómo habían pasado las cosas en realidad.

—Escucha, Barry: todos somos propensos a tomar malas decisiones y muchas de ellas acarrean consecuencias que no logramos vislumbrar hasta que es demasiado tarde, pero eso no significa que seas una mala persona o un mal vigilante.

—Vigilante… detesto esa palabra —susurró Barry.

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco: recordar al Barry ansioso de participar en sus misiones en conjunto, corriendo al peligro sin siquiera idear un plan, era gracioso ahora, pero no lo suficiente.

—Pronto, todo volverá a ser como antes — _espero—_. Y podrás dejar todo esto en el pasado. Sólo ten paciencia.

—Pero no quiero que las cosas sean como antes en ésta _vida,_ Oliver, las quiero como _sé_ que son. Quiero a mis padres de vuelta y te quiero a ti.

Ouch, Dios, eso dolió más que ser abierto por alienígenas en su sueño. Tal vez era mala idea pensar en eso, ya que Barry sí que había sido abierto por extraterrestres… se preguntó si el corte en T estaba sanando o si tendría que conservar esa terrible marca para siempre.

— _Nada_ de eso fue real, Barry. Así que no va a pasar —aclaró, odiándose con todas sus fuerzas.

— _Oliver…_

—Yo, enserio, enserio, quiero volver a dormir, Barry. Deberías tratar de hacer lo mismo —dijo, seco, cortando la llamada y apagando el teléfono. Dejó el aparato en la mesita de noche y lo observó en la penumbra un largo rato, sintiendo el estómago revuelto.

No pudo cerrar los ojos de nuevo en toda la noche.

* * *

Días más tarde, mientras intentaba concentrarse en su cena, su teléfono volvió a vibrar, pero ésta vez mostrando en la pantalla un número desconocido. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, bajó el tenedor lleno de pasta y respondió sin muchos ánimos. La voz de Iris lo hizo reaccionar como si acabaran de golpearlo con un balón de futbol americano en la entrepierna.

—Barry está peor que antes —fue lo primero que dijo la mujer, sin preocuparse por saludarlo ni prevenirlo sobre el tema de la conversación—. No come, no duerme, no nos habla… Oliver, _por favor._ Sé que tienes cosas importantes que hacer, pero… no sabemos a quién más acudir. Dudo que haya alguien.

Frunció los labios y respiró profundo. Ahora toda la pasta que logró comer antes de la llamada de Iris se sentía como carbón y tierra en su estómago. Una punzada de estrés comenzó a latirle en la parte trasera de la cabeza y, una vez más, el recuerdo de las caras grotescas de los Dominadores se plantó en su mente.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga, Iris? —preguntó, sintiéndose culpable. Barry ya le había dicho lo que quería y esa era la única cosa que, por el bien de su salud mental, no le podía dar—. ¿No deberían haber encontrado ya una solución a todo esto? Yo no sé qué hacer —confesó.

Se arrepentía de haber ido a esa estúpida nave a buscar a Barry. Tal vez alguien más hubiera hecho menos daño que él y su necio crush.

—Sólo habla con él, por favor, convéncelo de dejarnos ayudarlo. Ni siquiera acepta que papá, Wally o yo estemos cerca de él. Nos rechaza como si fuéramos completos desconocidos —contó ella, con la voz agitada como si estuviera luchando para no llorar—. Me da miedo, ¿sabes? No recuperarlo. Que se quede atascado para siempre en esa absurda idea de que su alucinación es la realidad en la que ha vivido siempre y en la que nosotros somos parte de una pesadilla.

Oliver cerró los ojos. La culpa se le atoró en la garganta.

— ¿Estás con él ahora? —quiso saber.

—No, no… está… se encerró en su habitación. Lo trajimos a casa para ver si eso ayudaba a su memoria, pero no fue así. Papá está a dos segundos de dispararle al cerrojo para sacarlo de ahí.

Oliver recordó la llamada de Barry, su mención de lo insistentes que estaban siendo todos para que recordara cosas que no podía. Supuso que la actitud de los West no lo estaba ayudando tanto como creían.

—Dile que voy a hablar con él —pidió, sintiendo una soga atada con fuerza a su cuello.

Iris suspiró.

— _Gracias_ —dijo, con la gratitud trasminándose en su voz.

* * *

Al final, la conversación con Barry no salió como pensó en un principio. De alguna manera, la angustia del hombre se las arregló para convencerlo de hacer precisamente lo que Oliver sabía que no debía, así que, dos días después, se encontró parado, como un idiota, en la estación de tren, esperando la llegada de Barry. A Ciudad Star. Donde se quedaría con él. Un _tiempo_.

Bajo las gafas de sol —en un día descaradamente nublado, pero brillante gracias al reflejo del sol en las nubes— y el pesado abrigo negro, se sentía como una marioneta, tanto de Barry como de los Dominadores y, cada vez que alguien le lanzaba una mirada extrañada —porque estaba tan tieso como un maniquí, en medio de la gente que votó por él como alcalde y ahora debía cuestionarse si habían tomado la decisión correcta—, sentía el impulso de ir a ocultarse a un rincón como una cucaracha sorprendida por la luz. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía como un insecto y saberse familiarizado con esa sensación lo deprimió, pero se le agotó el tiempo para pensar en eso cuando el tren proveniente de Ciudad Central por fin llegó y los pasajeros comenzaron a descender.

Pasó saliva cuando, tras una mujer que cargaba a un niño pequeño, distinguió la figura de Barry, más pálido de lo que lo recordaba y con el cabello agitado y parado en todas direcciones como si no hubiera dejado de deslizar los dedos entre las hebras durante todo el trayecto.

Al bajar al andén, sujetando el asa de una maleta de aspecto pesado, Oliver lo advirtió mirar en todas direcciones hasta que su vista finalmente se posó en él y sus apagados ojos verdes se iluminaron con una luz extraña, pero aliviada. Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír, sólo un poco, y sintiéndose más triste que feliz: hace meses, hubiera vendido su alma por ver a Barry reaccionar así ante él, pero ahora, a sabiendas de que era porque monstruos intergalácticos jugaron con su cabeza, se sintió fatal.

En ese preciso momento, daría todo lo que poseía con tal de que Barry volviera a la normalidad.

Se acercó a él con pasos pausados y la sonrisa de Barry, en un rostro muy blanco para ser sano, donde resaltaban profundas ojeras, se ensanchó de oreja a oreja.

—Me alegra que llegaras sano y salvo —dijo Oliver, que pensó, desde el principio, que dejar viajar al hombre solo en su estado era una locura, pero Barry había sido tajante al decir que no quería que ninguno de los West ni los miembros de Laboratorios STAR lo acompañaran a Ciudad Star.

Barry abrió los brazos, ofreciéndole un abrazo, y Oliver se congeló en su sitio, dudando entre aceptarlo o no. Cuando la sonrisa de Barry comenzó a flaquear al notar su incomodidad, bufó, exhausto, y se movió hacia adelante, dejando que el otro le echara los brazos al cuello con más fuerza de la necesaria. Aprovechando la oportunidad, inhaló todo lo que pudo para bañar su sentido del olfato con ese aroma a almendras que tanto añoraba a pesar de haberlo percibido sólo una vez en el pasado, en una situación similar…

El corazón comenzó a latirle con violencia en el pecho.

—Gracias por dejarme venir —le dijo Barry en el oído y Oliver se sintió infeliz.

—Quiero ayudarte, Barry. Pero debes tener claro que las cosas no son como crees: tú y yo… —diablos, esas tres palabras le dolieron tanto como ser apuñalado, así que no pudo terminar la oración—. Le pedí al ama de llaves que preparara la habitación de huéspedes para ti —confesó, rompiendo el abrazo en una obvia insinuación.

La sonrisa de Barry mutó a una mueca inconforme, que luchaba por aparentar aceptación.

—Está bien: sólo quiero estar cerca de ti.

Eso lo hizo sentir peor, porque sabía que no era cierto: no era Barry quien hablaba, sino los Dominadores metidos en su cabeza.

Asintió, pasando saliva, y sacó su teléfono para llamar a Iris. Aunque no eran amigos, ni siquiera compañeros, era el único miembro de la familia West con la que se sentía cómodo manteniendo comunicación y le había prometido llamarla en el instante en que Barry pisara Ciudad Star. Sujetó el asa de la maleta y tiró de ella hacia un sitio más despejado, para no seguir bloqueando el tráfico; Barry fue dócilmente tras él. Cuando escuchó el primer tono de marcado, le tendió el teléfono, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido:

—Le prometí a tu hermana que la llamaría en cuanto estuvieras aquí para dejarla saber que llegaste bien, pero quiero que lo hagas tú —sentenció.

Barry lo miró como si acabara de abofetearlo.

—Ella no es mi hermana — ¿no sería una desgracia que la llamada fuera respondida en el momento exacto en que dijo esas palabras? Afortunadamente, la línea siguió timbrando.

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es cierto: es tú hermana adoptiva —Barry abrió la boca para protestar ante la corrección, pero Oliver alzó un dedo amenazador—. Quiero que lo hagas, Barry —dijo, usando una voz que no dejaba la puerta abierta a una discusión.

El otro suspiró y, sin dejar de mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido, tomó el aparato y lo pegó a su oído. Cuando Iris respondió, habló con ella de manera cortante y terminó la llamada antes de lo que cualquier hubiera creído educado, pero algo era algo, ya que, según le había contado la mujer, los últimos días ni siquiera los había mirado. Le entregó el aparato a Oliver con brusquedad y éste lo miró enarcando una ceja. Un ligero rubor se extendió por las mejillas de Barry, que metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se miró los zapatos.

—Te dije que las cosas son muy diferentes entre la realidad y lo que tienes en la cabeza, Barry —comenzó con severidad—. Sé que no es culpa tuya — _es mía_ —, pero no puedes aferrarte a cualquier cosa que estés pensando porque sólo conseguirás hacerte daño y perjudicar a la gente que está a tu alrededor y te ama. Los West son tu familia y más vale que te hagas a la idea porque ésta visita es temporal —terminó, sujetando nuevamente la maleta para arrastrarla entre la multitud hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraba su auto.

Barry fue tras él, apretando el paso.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? —preguntó, mirándolo con incredulidad.

Cuando salieron de la estación y comenzaron a caminar por el asfalto hacia el vehículo de Oliver, aparcado al final de una hilera de autos, comenzó a llover.

—Barry, te he hablado así toda mi vida y no pienso cambiar mis modos —aclaró con una mueca.

Barry negó.

—La imagen que tengo de ti en mi cabeza también es un idiota —dijo, haciendo que Oliver enarcara las cejas mientras desbloqueaba las puertas del auto para meter el equipaje en el compartimento trasero. Barry esperó a su lado y tuvo la osadía de cruzarse de brazos—, pero no tanto.

Oliver lo miró, sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué lo añoras tanto —se arrepintió de hacer ese comentario en cuanto adivinó la posible respuesta. Vio a Barry fruncir los labios y mirar el suelo una vez más. Cerró el portaequipajes con un golpe ruidoso que los sobresaltó a ambos y le hizo un gesto con la mano al otro para que fuera al asiento del copiloto—. Entra, terminarás empapado —advirtió.

Barry suspiró y obedeció.

Él se tomó un instante para mirar al cielo y preguntarse por qué no podía tener una vida normal, porque estaba enamorado de un sujeto que había sido abducido por aliens, su hermana había sido resucitada tras morir y su madre había muerto apuñalada por un sujeto enloquecido por una droga que creaba súper soldados. Ah, y él tenía una maleta llena con un traje verde de cuero, un arco y flechas…

Escupió en el suelo a manera de metáfora contra su vida y subió al auto.

* * *

Barry pareció relajarse, de inmediato, al instalarse en el departamento, sin embargo, el estrés de Oliver fue en aumento.

Se había tomado la tarde libre para hacerse cargo de la llegada del hombre, pero nadie le había puesto buena cara, tras pasar varios días fuera de la alcaldía sin un motivo que justificara su ausencia —porque nadie lo hubiera mirado con buenos ojos si hubiera admitido la existencia de aliens— por lo que su secretaria terminó preparándole un portafolios repleto de documentos que _podría revisar en casa._ Oliver la apuntó en el listado de personas a las que le gustaría lanzarles una flecha.

Mientras trabajaba en la mesa del comedor, con la cara hundida en un documento que no lograba comprender del todo porque la presencia de Barry, rondando por los alrededores, intentando familiarizarse con él lugar como si pensara quedarse para siempre, no dejaba de distraerlo, éste se colocó frente a los altos ventanales del departamento para observar la ciudad, semi-oculta tras un manto de lluvia que salpicaba los cristales, y un suspiró escapó de sus labios.

Oliver lo observó: aunque desde la postura en la que se encontraba sólo podía contemplarle la espalda, el reflejo de su rostro se proyectaba en el cristal que tenía delante.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, verdaderamente interesado—. Ya es tarde, ¿quieres pedir algo para cenar?

Barry lo miró por encima del hombro y negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre —confesó.

Oliver enarcó una ceja.

—Has perdido mucho peso desde la última vez que te vi y no ha pasado ni una semana. Iris dijo que te negabas a comer —recordó.

Barry se encogió de hombros.

—Iris dice muchas cosas.

Oliver hizo una mueca. Bajó el bolígrafo con el que estaba jugueteando y se puso de pie para ir hacia Barry, que temblaba de frío —Oliver prefirió pensar que ese era el motivo—. Tomó la manta que mantenía en el respaldo del sofá y se la colocó en los hombros. Barry tomó los extremos para sujetarlos sobre su pecho y le sonrió.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Oliver.

Barry pasó saliva antes de aclararse la garganta y negar con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar por el ventanal.

—Me llevaron a ver las tumbas de mis padres, ya sabes, para convencerme de que decían la verdad sobre ellos —Oliver entornó los ojos. El semblante de Barry adquirió un ligero tinte verdoso y se preocupó de que fuera a vomitar: al ama de llaves no le haría gracia tener que limpiar—. Y luego me contaron cosas, sobre Flash: cómo la salve aquella primera vez, cómo detuve a un trillón de villanos…

—No fueron tantos. Ni siquiera yo he derrotado a tantos —interrumpió Oliver, aventurándose por un poco de humor y se alegró al ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Barry. Estaban parados a tan poca distancia, que para Oliver sería fácil sólo estirar un brazo y rodearle los hombros, pero supo que no debía, por el bien de ambos.

—Oh, sí, también hablaron de Flecha Verde: creo que pensaron que me hacía feliz oír cosas de ti, pero… me revolvían el estómago, ¿sabes?

Oliver enarcó las cejas.

—No soy tan malo: yo te enseñé varias cosas, así que deberías tenerme más respeto —protestó, aunque sabía que Barry no lo había dicho con esa intención.

Se ganó otra sonrisa y una mirada perdida en la nada.

—En ésta realidad, no tengo a mis padres y, de cierto modo, tampoco te tengo a ti, pero saber que estás bien, es decir, al alcance, me hizo sentir mejor al respecto. Luego, cuando comenzaron a hablarme de cómo te lanzas al peligro sin preocuparte en lo más mínimo por tu vida… me preocupé. Pero ahora sé que no tengo el derecho de hacerlo: no puedo opinar sobre tu vida —se envolvió más con la manta y Oliver sintió ganas de pedirle que la compartiera, porque él mismo comenzaba a sentir el frío.

Levantó el rostro hacia el techo, iluminado con luces anaranjadas, y se tocó la cara con dedos fríos.

— ¿Sabes por qué fui por ti a esa maldita nave alienígena? —preguntó sin pensar; el rostro de Barry palideció todavía más. Supuso que la abducción no era uno de los temas favoritos de los West para tratar con él. Aún así, negó lentamente con la cabeza—. Porque me preocupas. Me importas. Somos amigos, compañeros. Eso es lo que hacemos uno por el otro. Así que, sí, tienes derecho de preocuparte por mí, Barry, pero siempre recordando que…

—Cualquier cosa que crea que _hubo_ entre nosotros, no es real. Que ellos la implantaron en mi mente, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hicieron eso? ¿Para qué despertara en ésta terrible realidad y quisiera morirme porque no poseo lo que más amo en la vida? A mis padres, a mí… —guardó silencio, esquivando la mirada de Oliver para fijarla en una gota de lluvia deslizándose por un caminillo en el vidrio—. Es muy cruel.

Oliver frunció los labios.

—Ellos no sólo te están hiriendo a ti con esto, Barry —suspiró—. Los West, tu equipo, la gente que depende de Flash en Ciudad Central… sé que es egoísta pedírtelo, pero es por ellos que debes hacer un esfuerzo por recuperarte y, mientras más te aferres a lo que ellos colocaron en tu cabeza, menos lo conseguirás.

Barry se tocó el cuello y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero volver a una vida que no conozco.

—Es la única que tienes — _porque tus padres están muertos y cualquier cosa que sientas por mí ahora, jamás la sentiste en realidad._

Barry lo miró con ojos increíblemente vacíos y, por primera vez desde que llegó ahí, Oliver tuvo la impresión de que había logrado que se arrepintiera de viajar a Star.

—Pero la odio —murmuró, arrancándose la manta de los hombros para dejarla caer al suelo y caminar hacia el corredor que conducía a la habitación de invitados.

* * *

Los días siguientes no fueron fáciles. Ahora Barry se movía con menos confianza a su alrededor y le hablaba poco, situación que Oliver no sabía cómo solucionar, por lo que la dejó fluir hasta un punto donde se dio cuenta de que todo se le había escapado de las manos.

Ahora, cada vez que estaban juntos, todo se sentía acartonado y tenso y Oliver pensaba que eso era un retroceso que ponía en peligro cualquier oportunidad de mejoría, así que se convenció de que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por solucionar las cosas.

El viernes por la tarde, mientras cenaban en un silencio mortuorio sólo amortiguado por cubiertos chocando contra porcelana, se aclaró la garganta y, tras beber un largo sorbo de vino —últimamente había estado bebiendo vino apenas llegaba a casa del trabajo—, preguntó:

— ¿Alguna mejoría? ¿Recuerdas algo?

Barry se sobresaltó y bajó cuchillo y tenedor despacio, colocándolos a ambos lados del plato. Tomó el tallo de la copa de agua a centímetros de su mano y, mordiéndose los labios, ladeó la cabeza.

—Algunas cosas —respondió por lo bajo—. Como… la muerte de mi madre y a… Harrison Wells. Es decir, a Eobard Thawne.

Oliver suspiró con pesimismo. Vació el vino de la copa y se sirvió más, sin preocuparse por las medidas correctas: la llenó hasta casi llegar al borde. Barry enarcó una ceja.

—No has logrado recordar nada bueno, ¿entonces? —se aventuró.

Barry frunció la boca.

—A mi padre siendo liberado de prisión. Cuando lo visitaba en la cabaña que consiguió en el bosque y hablábamos por horas sin notar el paso del tiempo. A Joe tratando de enseñarme a boxear y a Iris cuando éramos pequeños. Pero son sólo flashazos —sonrió ante la elección de palabras. Supuso que Flash también había logrado colarse en sus recuerdos recuperados—. No es mucho y lo sigo sintiendo como si fuera parte de un sueño más que de mi vida. Recuerdo más cosas de todo lo que los Dominadores me hicieron vivir mientras estaba en la nave. Como estudiar medicina para seguir los pasos de mi padre o ayudar a mi madre a remodelar la sala de estar hace unos meses. Y _cosas_ entre… entre nosotros.

Quizás, envalentonado por el calor del vino circulándole por las venas, Oliver apoyó los codos en la mesa y miró a Barry con atención. La curiosidad iba a matarlo, pero no le dio importancia.

—Barry, ¿qué éramos dentro de tu cabeza? —preguntó con voz ronca y baja.

Barry se mojó los labios con la lengua y trató de sostenerle la mirada por unos segundos, pero pronto se dio por vencido. Respirando hondo, siseó:

—Pareja.

Oliver sintió todo el aire escapándosele de los pulmones. Volvió a beber de la copa y, ésta vez, el líquido le supo amargo.

No había llovido en los últimos días, pero la temperatura había descendido considerablemente y ráfagas de aire circulando por la ciudad azotaban los ventanales a sus espaldas.

Ya había supuesto que él y Barry eran pareja en la alucinación que los Dominadores implantaron en su cabeza, pero la pregunta que les convenía hacer era:

— ¿Por qué? —Externó—. ¿Por qué tú y yo? Somos amigos. Siempre ha sido así — ¿en serio se habían tomado tantas molestias sólo para lastimarlo _a él_?

Barry sonrió con melancolía.

—Desde que te inyecté veneno para ratas —murmuró, mirando la comida a medio terminar en su plato.

Los ojos de Oliver se iluminaron y el corazón le dio un vuelco animado en el pecho.

— ¡Sí! —aceptó—. Recuerdas eso.

—Básicamente recuerdo tu mano cerrándose alrededor de mi garganta —corrigió Barry, sonriendo y manteniendo la vista en todos lados, menos en los ojos de Oliver, que ahora sentía el estómago revuelto.

—Jamás fue mi intención hacer eso —reveló, porque en aquel momento sólo respondió ante la sensación de una amenaza cerniéndose sobre él en su guarida.

—Lo sé. Ambas partes de mi mente, la que reconstruyeron los Dominadores y la que es _Yo_ , saben que jamás me harías daño —dijo, mirándolo por primera vez.

Oliver se aclaró la garganta y fue su turno de esquivar miradas. Eso no era del todo cierto: si Barry había terminado metido en todo ese delirio, había sido por sus sentimientos. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose una completa basura.

—Entonces, ¿ya estás consciente de que eres Flash? ¿Estás listo para volver a Ciudad Central?

Barry lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡No! —respondió, aterrado. Oliver no supo si por la idea de ser Flash o por tener que irse—. Esa parte… esa parte todavía no la tengo cien por ciento controlada. Pero la cicatriz ha estado sanando y Caitlin dijo que eso es señal de que la materia oscura está recargándose, así que… tal vez _pronto_.

—Pronto —repitió Oliver, desesperanzado.

Barry movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

* * *

— ¿Podemos pasar tiempo juntos? —le preguntó Barry mientras se encargaban de levantar la mesa y llevar los platos sucios a la cocina.

Oliver era consciente de que su andar era torpe y de que arrastraba las palabras al hablar, porque al final se terminó toda la botella de vino bajo el pretexto de no desperdiciarla y Barry no le dio importancia: supuso que éste era el porqué; tal vez lo había querido con la guardia baja.

Oliver lo miró.

—Barry… —siseó, dejando los platos con más fuerza de la necesaria en el lavabo accidentalmente. Se preguntó si los había roto, pero supuso que después se enteraría, así que no le dio mayor importancia al asunto.

—Lo sé —aclaró Barry—. Sé que no somos… pero… apenas hemos hablado los últimos días y en verdad necesito contacto humano.

Oliver suspiró.

—Sólo si prometes que no será el tipo de _contacto humano_ que los Dominadores implantaron en tu cabeza —y, en su mente, no contuvo una retahíla de groserías en su contra, ya que esas malditas cosas estaban arruinando su vida.

Sintió el inicio de una cefalea tensional en el cuello y la nuca.

Barry enarcó una ceja.

—Ese era un _muy buen_ contacto —dijo con voz ronca. Cuando Oliver lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, esquivó sus ojos, dejando las copas y los cubiertos sobre los platos en el lavabo para después alzar las manos en son de paz—. Pero está bien —Oliver sospechó que mentía—. Podemos ver una película o jugar videojuegos en la computadora. O juegos de mesa… al Oliver de mi cabeza le encantaban las… —Oliver volvió a mirarlo—. Tú elige.

Suspirando y masajeándose los músculos adoloridos, optó por la película, pero solicitó, explícitamente, evitar todo lo relacionado a aliens. Barry estuvo completamente de acuerdo y ocuparon el sofá frente al televisor para ver _La Isla de Nim,_ cada uno sentado en una esquina, con varios cojines de distancia entre ellos.

Serían unas largas dos horas.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, se sintió confundido ya que no se percató del momento en el que comenzó a quedarse dormido. Miró la pantalla del televisor, apagada, y alejó la cabeza del cojín que estaba usando como almohada para mirar a Barry, que seguía sentado en su sitio al otro lado del sofá, mirando el televisor apagado con ojos vacíos y los dedos de las manos agitándose vigorosamente sobre los muslos. Miró a Oliver, pálido.

—Tienes un hijo —fue lo primero que dijo y Oliver jadeó como si acabara de golpearlo en el pecho.

—Sí. Y nadie aparte de ti lo sabe, así que recuerda mantener la boca cerrada —advirtió, incorporándose.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y lo descubrió completamente despeinado, como si Barry hubiera estado acariciándolo mientras dormía: lo miró con una ceja enarcada, pero luego pensó que tal vez estaba siendo paranoico, ya que se hubiera dado cuenta: no en balde había sido entrenado por el mismo Ras Al Ghul, líder de la Liga de Asesinos. O tal vez su subconsciente le estaba dando la oportunidad de disfrutar todo aquello que se negaba porque le gustaba sufrir.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —le preguntó Barry, deslizándose las manos por los brazos como si fuera víctima del frío.

Oliver se preguntó, por un largo rato, si era buena idea responder. ¿Había un Dominador dentro de su cabeza, intentando obtener toda la información que pudiera sobre ellos para el momento del próximo ataque? Pero supuso que, si ya habían abducido a Barry y ya se habían metido en su cabeza, ya habían obtenido de ella todo lo que querían.

—William —dijo, hablando bajo.

Barry asintió con la cabeza y pasó saliva. Pálido como la nieve, se levantó y, sin dejar de rodearse el cuerpo con los brazos, caminó por delante de él con la intención de ir a la habitación en la que se estaba quedando.

—Voy a dormir —informó—. Deberías hacer lo mismo —dijo, usando el mismo tono de voz adusto con el que Oliver le había colgado el teléfono días antes de que viajara a Ciudad Star.

Una vez Barry desapareció, Oliver se quedó paralizado en su sitio, observando con confusión el sitio por el que el otro se había marchado.

* * *

— ¿Quieres explicarme qué fue todo eso anoche? —le preguntó Oliver, por la mañana, mientras Barry lo ayudaba a hacer el desayuno antes de que tuviera que irse a trabajar. Era una de las mini-rutinas en las que habían caído sin querer desde que Barry llegó a vivir con él.

Ya lo había obligado a llamar a los West —aunque, en ésta ocasión, Barry lo hizo sin protestar tanto como antes y aceptó quedarse al teléfono hasta que fue Iris quien terminó la comunicación—, y a usar el ungüento antiséptico que Caitlin le había enviado para la cicatriz de su pecho, que poco a poco se volvía menos notoria, siendo esa una pequeña bendición en medio del caos.

—Nada —mintió Barry, encendiendo el extractor de jugo—. Tengo la impresión de que esto sería más rápido si fuera velocista otra vez —levantó la mano delante de su rostro e intentó hacerla vibrar, pero nada pasó—. Demonios.

—Creí que te desagradaba la idea de que regresara tu velocidad.

—La velocidad no me molesta, me molesta Flash.

— ¿Por?

Barry pasó saliva y lo miró desde el otro lado de la cocina. Oliver no pudo sostenerle la mirada tanto como hubiera querido porque entonces hubiera tenido que sacrificar los huevos que tenía en una sartén sobre la estufa y jamás se hubiera perdonado eso.

— _Flashpoint_ —respondió Barry con sequedad antes de volver a su tarea con el extractor de juego.

Oliver miró al cielo, pidiéndole fuerzas.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, por el momento—. ¿Qué fue todo eso de anoche? —preguntó de nuevo.

Oyó suspirar a Barry por debajo del ruido de la máquina de jugo. El olor de las naranjas impregnó la habitación, revolviéndose con el de los huevos y el pan caliente. Todo era tan desgraciadamente hogareño, que Oliver sintió el estómago revuelto. En el pasado, lo hubiera dado todo por vivir un momento así, pero con un Barry que correspondiera sus sentimientos voluntariamente… todo esto era una tortura.

—Sé que soy Barry Allen. Que trabajo para el laboratorio forense de la policía de Ciudad Central. Sé que nos conocimos hace unos años durante un caso y que no te agradé mucho en aquel entonces, pero logramos volvernos amigos. También sé que tienes fama de _playboy_ y que por tu cama han circulado más mujeres de las que han pasado por el lecho de cualquier hombre normal (sin ofender), pero hay una parte en mi cabeza que sigue terca en pensar que soy Barry Allen, médico cirujano del hospital de Ciudad Central, que… conocí a Oliver Queen en el museo de Ciudad Star en una visita turística (y, Dios, dudo que alguna vez hayas puesto un pie ahí, de nuevo, sin ofender), nos enamoramos, nos casamos y pensábamos adoptar en unos meses. Recordar que tienes un hijo me hizo pensar en eso, es todo. ¿Quieres que ponga la mesa?

La comida en el sartén comenzó a quemarse y Oliver la observó sin comprender la situación aún a pesar de que el humo comenzó a empañarle la visión. La mano con la que sujetaba el mango de la espátula temblaba violentamente y una agrura amenazaba con abrirse camino hasta su boca. Pasó saliva y, cuando una micro parte de su cerebro logró reaccionar, atinó a apagar la parrilla para no hacer un desastre más grande. Quitó el sartén del fuego y se giró para mirar a Barry que, sin esperar respuesta, estaba sacando platos de los estantes para ir a colocarlos a la mesa. Estaba igual de pálido que él.

— ¿Estábamos casados? —preguntó, sin poder evitar sonreír y sentirse un pelmazo.

—Sé lo vergonzoso que suena —aclaró Barry desde el comedor. Oliver sospechó que estaba feliz de no tener que verle la cara.

—Claro, vergonzoso —a él, honestamente, no le hubiera importado, pero con el tipo de vida que tenía… era algo que jamás se haría realidad y tal vez los Dominadores lo sabían y por eso usaron ese escenario en particular. Bastardos—. Y, sólo para que sepas, he visitado el museo de Ciudad Star un par de veces.

—Bueno, eres el alcalde. Algún sacrificio tendrías que hacer por ésta ciudad —bromeó Barry con ligereza, aunque su voz estaba agitada.

— ¿Aparte de cazar maleantes todas las noches y entregarlos a las autoridades?

—No lo has hecho mucho desde que llegué —protestó Barry, volviendo a la cocina para llenar dos vasos con el jugo del extractor y llevarlos al comedor. Sus manos tiritaban tanto, que algo del líquido azucarado se derramó en el dorso de sus manos, pero no hizo nada al respecto.

—Porque tengo que estar al pendiente de ti, Barry, pero mi equipo se está haciendo cargo —se aclaró la garganta y dio media vuelta, decidiendo que la comida no se había quemado lo suficiente para desecharla, por lo que concluyó que podían ingerirla. Fue por platos y, en el camino, se encontró con Barry, que volvía por los cubiertos. Se encontraron a pocos pasos de distancia uno del otro—. ¿Cómo te pidió el Oliver falso que te casaras con él? —preguntó, viéndose incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada. Ya debía haber quedado claro que era ligeramente masoquista.

Barry ladeó la cabeza con fastidio y enarcó una ceja.

—Ahora te burlas…

Oliver rió con nerviosismo. Fue consciente de que la felicidad aparente no alcanzó sus ojos.

— ¡Es curiosidad honesta! —protestó.

Barry se apoyó en la encimera y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, haciendo una mueca.

—Puso el anillo dentro de una botella de vino y, al sacar el corcho, salió, atado a un cordel —respondió, con un ligero rubor cubriéndole las mejillas. Hizo una pantomima con las manos mientras hablaba, como si eso lo ayudara a escenificar las cosas.

El corazón de Oliver comenzó a latirle en la garganta con una fuerza abusiva.

—Eso es… cursi —comentó, sintiendo la cara caliente. Pensar en una versión de sí mismo haciendo algo como eso era risible, pero tal vez el otro Oliver había tenido menos basura en su vida con qué lidiar.

Barry asintió.

—Sí, es bastante tonto.

—Pero aun así aceptaste.

Barry abrió mucho los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

—Porque lo amaba… no me hubiera importado si hubiera hecho algo infinitamente ridículo como ponerlo en un panquecito o contratar una avioneta para escribir la propuesta en el cielo. Hubiera hecho lo que hubiera hecho, yo habría aceptado —terminó, hablando por lo bajo y mirando al suelo.

De pronto, Oliver se sintió estúpido, consumido por un amor que lo había estado matando por meses. Puso las manos en los hombros de Barry y lo obligó a mirarlo. Lo recordó, frágil y herido, en la nave de los Dominadores y lo comparó con ésta versión, medianamente mejor, sonriente y ruborizada, que ya era capaz de hablar con su familia y equipo sin rechazarlos y recordaba fragmentos de su vida… aun si la otra, falsa, seguía atormentándolo.

—Yo simplemente te lo hubiera pedido, en el momento justo —admitió—. Ni siquiera habría comprado un anillo.

Barry rió, aparentemente contento de que las cosas no se hubieran vuelto raras entre ellos.

—Oh, Dios, ¿y cuál hubiera sido el momento justo, según tú?

Oliver pensó y suspiró, sonriendo también aunque un nudo de aprehensión comenzaba a formarse en su estómago. Apretó un poco su agarre en los hombros de Barry, que no le dio importancia a la sensación dolorosa que le provocaron sus dedos. Oliver no quería lastimarlo, sólo hacerse a la idea de que tenía su cuerpo en las manos, donde lo ansiaba cada noche.

—Uno muy especial, donde sólo estuviéramos tú y yo y donde pudiera mirarte a los ojos un instante y de inmediato pensara «oh, sí, _él_ es la persona correcta: con él quiero despertar todas las mañanas y dormir todas las noches, por él podría hacer algo increíblemente estúpido, como ir a una nave espacial llena de criaturas extrañas sólo para asegurarme de que sigue respirando».

La sonrisa se Barry se debilitó y Oliver supo que había entrado a un terreno minado, pero no pudo dar marcha atrás. Había llegado al punto donde las gotas comenzaban a rebalsar el vaso…

—Pero estamos hablando hipotéticamente, ¿no? —Preguntó el otro, dudando—, porque cualquier cosa que esté en mi cabeza, sobre nosotros dos, juntos, ellos la pusieron ahí para… no sé para qué —dio un pequeño paso al frente y estuvieron pecho contra pecho.

Al no verlo fruncir el ceño por dolor, en caso de haberse lastimado la incisión en T, Oliver no retrocedió.

—Hipotéticamente.

—Rescatarme de una nave extraterrestre haría que te perdonara por no darme un anillo. Hipotéticamente.

Oliver sonrió. Pegó los labios a la frente de Barry y lo sintió congelarse bajo sus manos. Aspiró profundo y percibió el olor a almendras.

 _Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…_

Las manos de Barry le rodearon la cintura y Oliver se permitió abrazarlo con fuerza, tocándole el cabello con dedos temblorosos. Barry ocultó el rostro en su cuello y respiró sobre su piel, haciéndole cosquillas y provocando que la parte inferior de su cuerpo reaccionara como no debía.

—Gracias por no abandonarme —susurró Barry. Sus labios se movieron sobre la piel de Oliver como si la besara, pero sólo estaba usando palabras—. Ni cuando estaba ahí ni ahora.

—No hubiera podido hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Sabía que _lo había visto_ en tus ojos, cuando desperté en los Laboratorios y ahora…

Oliver exhaló, sintiéndose como si acabaran de lanzarle una bola de nieve a la nuca.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar —susurró contra el cabello de Barry, que se apartó de él para mirarlo a los ojos con la preocupación estampada en las pupilas.

—Pero creí que…

—Tengo que irme —repitió Oliver, arrancándolo de sus brazos para caminar hacia la percha junto a la puerta y tomar el saco de su traje para salir a toda velocidad del departamento.

Fue el turno de Barry de contemplar el punto por el que desapareció con incredulidad.

* * *

Nunca sabría si sólo se trató de mala suerte o del destino intentando mandarle el mensaje de que su vida nunca sería un cuento de hadas, porque esa misma noche hubo un enfrentamiento entre policías y narcotraficantes en el centro de la ciudad, por lo que Flecha Verde tuvo que hacer acto de presencia; ya había dejado demasiadas misiones en manos de su nuevo equipo, muy verde aún para salir adelante en esa clase de situaciones sin su participación. Sin embargo, todo se fue al carajo cuando una bazooka apareció en las filas del bando enemigo y un proyectil fue disparado hacia una camioneta de la policía, haciéndola explotar con la furia del demonio mismo. De pronto, todo se convirtió en gasolina, fuego y mucho calor.

El estallido lo lanzó de espaldas al suelo, con el arco aún aferrado entre los dedos. Con los oídos zumbando, creyó escuchar el grito súper sónico de Canario Negro a lo lejos y los disparos de las armas de Wild Dog —inconfundibles en medio de una sucesión de palabrotas dirigidas a los villanos—. Buscó a Mr. Terrific con la mirada mientras intentaba incorporarse y lo encontró en un callejón, ayudando a un puñado de civiles que, sin querer, se vieron atrapados en el fuego cruzado.

Oliver gruñó al distinguir en medio del humo a una niña rubia llorando sobre la figura sangrante de una mujer que se sujetaba el costado con ambas manos. Podía ver la gran marca oscura sobre su vestido color crema y no pudo evitar pensar en la gran ayuda que alguien como Flash podría brindarles en un momento como ese.

Se levantó, negando con la cabeza, sintiendo todo el cuerpo adolorido. Tensó el arcó y apuntó al hombre de la bazooka, que se ocultaba tras la puerta de un vehículo abandonado: aunque permanecía casi completamente a resguardo, Oliver distinguió el tiro limpio que tenía desde la distancia hacia su cabeza, que asomaba por el resquicio de la ventana cerrada y, sin dudar, lo aprovechó, sin pensar mucho en la vida que estaba quitando, pero sí en las que podían perderse si no usaba la oportunidad.

Cuando la refriega terminó, todo el Equipo Flecha se disolvió en las sombras, aunque Oliver permaneció en el techo de un edificio cercano, junto a Curtis, observando las ambulancias trasladando a los heridos y recogiendo a los muertos. La mujer de antes fue embutida en una bolsa para cadáveres y Oliver sintió el estómago revuelto al observar a una paramédico conduciendo a la niña rubia, llorosa, a la parte trasera de un vehículo policial.

Suspiró y miró el cielo oscuro, salpicado de estrellas: los Dominadores tenían razón, los seres humanos eran una peste con milenios de guerras fluyendo en las venas.

* * *

Cuando llegó al departamento, el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana, pero aun así encontró a Barry esperándolo en el sillón de la sala, sólo iluminado por la luz amarilla de una lámpara encendida en la mesita a su lado. Se estaba destrozando las uñas con los dientes y, apenas lo escuchó abrir la puerta, se puso de pie con un salto.

Oliver lo miró, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas lentamente. Barry se tocó el cuello con aires nerviosos.

—Vi la noticia en televisión —confesó con un hilo de voz—. ¿Estás bien?

Oliver rió, despectivo, porque nunca, nadie, le preguntó a Flecha Verde si estaba _bien_ , al contrario: todo el mundo parecía dar por sentado que era un sujeto tocado y bastante echado a perder.

Barry frunció los labios.

—Mucha gente murió sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto —respondió, pensando en los agentes de policía que no llegarían a casa esa noche, como él acababa de hacer, y en los civiles heridos en los hospitales que quizá no verían el amanecer.

Barry comenzó a hacer molinetes con los dedos y miró al suelo.

— ¿Flash también pasa por esto? —preguntó.

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco y se quitó el saco para colocarlo en la percha. Tenía los músculos adoloridos y estaba seguro de que despertaría con un gran moretón en la espalda gracias a salir despedido tras la explosión.

—No: Flash suele ver menos muertes que yo —y lo sabía porque era el único detalle que le envidiaba a su compañero velocista.

Barry se tocó un brazo con aire incómodo.

—Siento que Cisco no diría lo mismo —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Oliver se tocó la frente con una mano fría. Aunque ya era tarde, quería tomar una ducha antes de meterse en la cama, ya que su equipo había monopolizado las regaderas de la guarida tras la misión, quitándole la oportunidad de asearse antes de regresar a casa.

—No tengo ánimos para hablar de esto ahora —admitió.

Barry asintió con la cabeza y se movió hacia él, tan rápido, que en un segundo Oliver lo tuvo delante. Enarcó las cejas, preguntándose si la súper velocidad había regresado, aunque sabía que era más probable que sus reflejos estuvieran tan agotados como su mente. Barry le echó los brazos al cuello en un abrazo fuerte antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo y se quedó inmóvil un largo rato antes de que sus brazos pudieran responder, cerrándose en la espalda del otro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto —le susurró al oído y Oliver se sintió melancólico.

Sin proponérselo, hundió el rostro en el cuello de Barry y se tragó un jadeo. Pensó en la niña cuya madre murió esa noche y recordó a Moira y a Robert, el terror que sintió tras perderlos y la sensación de vacío que le dejaron sus muertes, que aún no conseguía llenar con nada. De hecho, toda su vida se sentía vacía… como una gran Nada. Pensó en William y, sin querer, lo imaginó en la situación de la niña, que ahora comenzaría a ver monstruos en cada rincón y tal vez él sería uno de ellos, como el hombre enmascarado que no logró hacer algo para salvar a su madre.

Se aferró a Barry con más fuerza y, por un largo instante, quiso decirle _No me sueltes,_ pero no pudo abrir la boca. A pesar de eso, Barry no se movió de su lado hasta que Oliver pudo dejar de temblar y recuperar el aliento suficiente para tragarse el nudo de ansiedad que palpitaba en su garganta desde que se quitó el traje de Flecha Verde en la guarida.

Cuando terminaron con el abrazo, se miraron a los ojos y Oliver supo, con un escalofrío, que Barry podía contemplar en los suyos lo mismo de lo que habló esa mañana, antes de que saliera huyendo como un cobarde: todo el amor asfixiante y la añoranza que sentía por él.

Barry le sonrió, tratando de darle ánimos, y lo besó en la comisura de la boca. Oliver sintió el cuerpo pétreo, como si se hubiera vuelto de yeso hasta el último capilar, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Barry sólo frunció los labios y susurró _Ya sé._ Oliver pasó saliva y miró las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. Sólo tenía que subirlas, cerrar la puerta y mantener las emociones fuera. Sólo eso.

Barry puso los ojos en blanco, sujetó su mano y tiró de él para obligarlo a subir los peldaños. Oliver tiró de él para detenerlo, sintiendo fluir el pánico.

Barry suspiró.

—El plan dentro de mi cabeza es —explicó— que te metas en la ducha mientras yo te preparo una taza de café. Después de eso, te irás a dormir sin darle vueltas a nada de esto. ¿Te parece bien?

Oliver sintió el miedo remitiendo. Por un segundo creyó que… y si así hubiera sido, tal vez no hubiera tenido las fuerzas suficientes para negarse…

—No me gusta que me digan que hacer en mi propia casa —protestó.

—Pues tendrás que aguantarte —rió Barry, volviendo a subir las escaleras, llevándolo dócilmente a sus espaldas, como un perro sujeto por una correa. Sus dedos se sentían tan bien entre los de Oliver, que no le hubiera importado si Barry decidía pasearlo por ahí como a una mascota con tal de que nunca dejara de sujetarlo.

* * *

Los días que siguieron a ese suceso, Oliver no pudo evitar pensar, una y otra vez, que la rutina que habían estado manejando desde que Barry llegó a Ciudad Star había mutado, de cierta manera, para convertirse en la parodia de una _relación_ , aunque sin contener los elementos esenciales de una.

Cada mañana, desayunaban juntos y hablaban, a veces de detalles importantes, como el estado actual de la mente de Barry, que cada vez parecía recordar más cosas y ser capaz de mantener largas conversaciones telefónicas con los West al respecto, y otras, de tonterías, como los programas de televisión que veía mientras Oliver estaba fuera o de cosas que pudieron haber hecho en viejos casos como Flash y Flecha Verde pero, en el calor del momento, jamás consideraron.

—Es enserio, me da vergüenza recordar lo entusiasta que era con todo eso de Flash y la súper-velocidad —bromeó Barry una noche, mientras se encargaban de los platos sucios tras la cena—. Ahora pienso que, si recupero mis poderes, sólo sería capaz de empujar a unos cuantos chicos malos antes de salir corriendo…

Oliver sonrió.

—Oh, por favor, no —pidió, enjuagando el jabón de un plato de porcelana blanca.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que podía sentir el codo de Barry rozando contantemente su brazo.

—Es que es aterrador. ¿Qué tiene de bueno ser un vigilante comparado a una vida normal?

Oliver lo miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho —admitió.

Barry no dejó de sonreírle en ningún momento. Frunció los labios, observándolo a los ojos y, por un largo instante, Oliver se preguntó qué estaba pensando, aunque tenía una vaga idea. Recordó el beso de hace unas semanas y se dio cuenta de que _deseaba_ que se repitiera, pero, vamos, no se lo merecía. Pasó saliva y siguió enjuagando platos, aunque Barry había dejado de enjabonarlos.

—Oliver…

— ¿Uhm?

—No me dejas estar aquí, _contigo_ , sólo porque seamos amigos, ¿cierto? Hay algo que no me has dicho.

Oliver lo miró, intentando fingir molestia.

—Y, según tú, ¿qué es lo que no te he dicho? —Preguntó, con la mandíbula tensa.

Barry se encogió de hombros y, titubeando, alzó las manos para sujetar el rostro de Oliver entre ellas y verlo, con ansia, a los ojos. Oliver apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar el grifo antes de que Barry encontrara el valor suficiente para inclinarse hacia adelante y besarlo en los labios. Sólo un ligero roce, porque en el último instante, Oliver se movió hacia atrás.

Barry lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—No es justo que hagas eso —Oliver puso los ojos en blanco, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. Se limpió las manos mojadas en el pantalón e intentó dar media vuelta para retirarse, pero Barry le sujetó el brazo—. No puedes huir antes de intentarlo siquiera.

—No hay nada qué intentar —protestó.

Barry volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Sólo deja de escapar —exigió.

Oliver sintió un arrebato de furia en las entrañas.

—Yo no estoy escapando de _nada_ —exclamó y Barry aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a moverse hacia adelante y echarle los brazos al cuello, impactando sus labios en un beso terco.

Oliver intentó hacerlo a un lado, pero había poco de él que pudiera tocar sin pensar en la posibilidad de lastimarlo, ya que lo habían abierto como a un pescado y no estaba cien por ciento seguro de qué tanto había sanado el corte; aunque Barry le había jurado que la cicatriz ya casi no era visible, Oliver no había tenido la oportunidad de confirmarlo.

Al final, todas las fuerzas se le escaparon del cuerpo y, con los labios de Barry sobre los suyos, se dio por vencido, suspirando. Lo sujetó por la cintura con fuerza y lo obligó a pegarse por completo a su cuerpo, rompiendo cada centímetro de espacio libre que quedara entre ellos. Un gimoteo emocionado escapó de la boca de Barry, que le tocó el rostro con una mano gélida cuando Oliver comenzó a corresponderle.

Recordó sus palabras — _sabía que lo había visto en tus ojos—_ y se sintió infinitivamente humillado, por lo que cerró una mano en el brazo de Barry, con fuerza, sin importarle si le estaba haciendo daño, pero el otro no se quejó, demasiado ocupado en exprimir de él ese espejismo que los Dominadores implantaron en su cabeza.

En un lapsus de locura, Oliver lo sujetó por la cadera para levantarlo y empotrarlo en la encimera y colocarse entre sus piernas. Barry le aferró la cintura con las rodillas y lo besó con más fuerza, mordiéndole los labios y hundiendo las manos en su cabello claro. Al comenzar a sentir el calor tan familiar, las ganas de _embestir_ y _tomar_ , de arañar piel y marcar, Oliver gruñó y levantó una mano a la altura de la nuca de Barry. En vez de acariciarle el cabello con dulzura, de la misma manera que Barry estaba haciendo con él, sujetó un mechón de cabello castaño con los nudillos y tiró de él con fuerza, obligando al otro a romper el beso y protestar de dolor. Oliver se sintió mal por lastimarlo y, al mismo tiempo, vengado en su orgullo herido.

—Escúchame bien —ordenó, sin dejar de tirarle del cabello. Los ojos de Barry se fijaron en los suyos con la misma intensidad fiera con la que lo vio aquella vez en Laboratorios STAR, al despertar—: esto no es más que una falacia, ¿comprendes? Jamás has querido esto en realidad y nunca lo harás. Nunca _hemos sido_ pareja y _jamás lo seremos_ , ¿te queda claro?

Cuando por fin soltó el cabello de Barry, éste volvió a gruñir, pero ésta vez de frustración.

Oliver hizo ademán de dar media vuelta para salir de la cocina con la cola entre las piernas, pero Barry saltó de la encimera al suelo y fue tras él; Oliver apretó el paso automáticamente, sintiéndose avergonzado y usado.

— ¡¿Qué tan imbécil puedes ser?! —Exclamó Barry con furia, sujetando el brazo de Oliver con dedos de acero—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme lo que puedo sentir y lo que no?! ¡He querido esto desde que te vi por primera vez, idiota!

Oliver quiso escupirle. Lo encaró con ojos encendidos.

— ¿En el museo de Ciudad Star? ¿Ese en el que nunca hemos estado juntos? ¡Barry, ellos jugaron con tu cabeza! ¡Borraron toda tu historia y la reescribieron a su gusto para lastimarte! ¡Si has recordado algo las últimas semanas, haz tenido mucha suerte, pero esto…! —arrancó su mano del agarre de Barry y estuvo a punto de hacerlo perder el equilibrio, pero lo ignoró. Los ojos de Barry estaban ardientes con una furia que sólo había visto en él cuando estaba bajo el influjo de Prisma—. Esto es un error. Lo hicieron para jugar con los dos y lamento haberlo provocado, pero no permitiré que pase, porque no podría perdonármelo.

Barry se cubrió el rostro con las manos y refunfuñó como un animal.

— ¡No estoy hablando de la estúpida alucinación! ¡Estoy hablando de la primera vez que vine a Ciudad Star, a investigar el Mirakuru! —vociferó, mostrando, por primera vez desde que llegó ahí, un nivel de consciencia de la situación que era puramente Barry Allen, sin las dudas que los Dominadores implantaron en su mente—. ¿Quieres olvidarte de los Dominadores un maldito momento, por todos los cielos?

Oliver se sintió iracundo. Odiaba que las cosas hubieran estallado de esa manera, pero el estrés se había estado acumulando en su cuerpo y había llegado el momento de dejarlo salir.

— ¡¿Cómo podría?! ¡Te destruyeron! ¡Te secuestraron, te torturaron, te abrieron de arriba abajo y se metieron en tu cabeza! ¡Todo este tiempo no has sido tú! ¿Y me pides que olvide que esas cosas lo provocaron? Maldita sea, hace tres semanas despertaste convencido de que estábamos casados y de que tus padres estaban vivos, ¡no recordabas a tu familia! ¿Quién me asegura que esto no es una treta de tu mente sólo para conseguir lo que ellos te hicieron creer que quieres?

Barry lo miró con desesperación. Tenía los ojos irritados y llenos de lágrimas, pero Oliver sospechó que eran más de ira que de tristeza. Lo vio agitarse el cabello con las manos y luego intercambiaron una mirada cargada de emoción.

—Esto no es por lo que ellos me hicieron creer, Oliver. Lo que haya visto o vivido gracias a ellos ya no importa, ¿de acuerdo? Todo esto se trata de lo que me mostraste que puedo tener, porque todo este tiempo te creí tan fuera de mi liga que ni siquiera pensé en la posibilidad de intentarlo, ¿entiendes?

»—Me gustas desde que el Encapuchado hizo sus primeras apariciones y no tenía idea de quién eras, luego te conocí como Oliver Queen y sí, pensé que eras un imbécil en aquel entonces, pero también me agradaste y esa noche, cuando te salvé la vida… maldita sea… pensé que intestaste estrangularme porque te diste cuenta de cómo te estaba mirando, de lo que estaba empezando a sentir, así que hice todo lo posible por olvidarlo. ¡Y ahora vienes y me dices que lo que siento es porque los Dominadores lo provocaron cuando todo este tiempo te he dicho que ellos me mostraron una vida magnifica llena de las cosas que más deseo porque jamás voy a tenerlas! ¡Mis padres están muertos y tú…! ¡Tú eras inalcanzable para mí, así que sí, tal vez manipulé un poco las cosas para poder estar cerca de ti cuando creía que lo que ellos me mostraron era real pero ahora sé qué hay algo en ti…! —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y poder seguir hablando, con la voz tan temblorosa, que Oliver lo creyó a punto de tener un ataque anafiláctico—. Hay algo en ti que también quiere esto y no puedes negarlo.

Oliver respiró profundo, intentando recuperar el control. Se sentó en el brazo del sofá y miró a Barry con ojos llenos de furia.

—No te creo —dijo, rechinando los dientes con tanta fuerza que le dolieron las encías—. No puedo, Barry. No confío en nada que salga de tu boca porque te he visto mal durante meses. Te he visto dudar, sin saber quién demonios eres o quién serás a raíz de la abducción. ¿Cómo sabes que todo esto es verdad, cómo puedes estar seguro de que lo que estás diciendo en realidad pasó? ¿Y si ellos siguen jugando contigo para mantenerte bajo su control? Hasta el momento no has mostrado interés en volver a ser Flash y eso era lo que ellos deseaban: mantenerte fuera del juego para que no representaras un peligro. Quizá estás tan concentrado en lograr algo conmigo porque ellos me están usando como una distracción.

Barry lo miró con la tristeza estampada en la cara. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y eso le recordó a Oliver la escena en Laboratorios STAR, por lo que menos pudo confiar en las palabras del otro.

—Estoy intentando decirte que _te amo_ porque es cierto, Oliver. Y, de hecho, no me importa si me correspondes, pero es algo con lo que ya no puedo lidiar, ¿de acuerdo? He pasado _años_ sintiendo un agujero en el pecho por ti, porque creí que jamás podría tenerte.

»—Y el motivo por el que no quiero volver a usar el manto de Flash es porque —sollozó, tomando aire y limpiándose la humedad de las mejillas con los dedos— ya arruiné muchas vidas así: cambié la línea temporal por egoísmo, sólo para recuperar a mis padres y casi consigo que maten a Wally. Tenía a Eobard Thawne cautivo y, ¿sabes?, sentía un placer indescriptible al verlo así. Cuando decidí rectificar las cosas, descubrí que había destruido la relación de Iris y Joe, que el hermano de Cisco, Dante, había muerto y que Caitlin ahora es una meta-humana sin corazón a la que apenas podemos controlar… incluso tu equipo se vio afectado por mi culpa. ¡Por mi culpa! ¡¿Y crees que no quiero volver a ser Flash para estar contigo?! ¡Es porque ser Flash saca lo peor de mí!

Oliver tuvo que hacer una pausa. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, repasando las palabras de Barry en su mente. Lentamente, se puso de pie y caminó hacia él como un león a punto de atacar a una cebra.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que mi equipo también se vio afectado por _Flashpoint_? Nadie comentó nada al respecto. Todos se encuentran bien —dijo, intentando recapitular los últimos meses, pretendiendo descubrir lo que estaba fuera de lugar.

Barry se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos. A leguas se notaba que estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas, sin éxito. Hipó un poco al responder:

—Fueron John y Lyla —explicó y Oliver sintió el alma escapándosele del cuerpo. Quiso sujetarlo del brazo y exprimirle una respuesta más clara, pero no fue necesario, ya que Barry se la ofreció de inmediato—: antes de _Flashpoint_ , tenían una hija llamada Sarah. Cuando rectifiqué la línea del tiempo, ella desapareció, ya que en su lugar tuvieron a John Diggle Junior.

Oliver tuvo que dejar salir todo el aire que se descubrió conteniendo en los pulmones. Miró a Barry, consciente de que era la primera vez que contemplaba ésta faceta suya de arruina vidas y, por primera vez, no supo que sentir al respecto.

Por un segundo, pensó que ni todo el amor del mundo bastaría para parchar todos esos huecos, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba sumergido hasta las raíces del cabello en una emoción que tarde o temprano terminaría matándolo…

—Lo siento —susurró Barry, sin dejar de gimotear—. Por favor, no me odies. Apenas puedo soportar el reproche de Cisco… el de Caitlin… si tú me odias, me muero.

Oliver suspiró, agotado emocional y físicamente; se cubrió el rostro con las manos y gruñó, desesperado.

—No me hagas ir a buscarte al infierno, Barry Allen, porque te juro por mi alma que lo haré, aunque sea sólo para clavarte otra flecha en la espalda —dijo, rindiéndose y eliminando la distancia que había entre ambos para rodear a Barry con los brazos y estrecharlo fuertemente contra su pecho.

Por un segundo, pensó en estrangularlo, sólo un poco, pero entonces Barry rompió a llorar a voz en cuello contra su camisa y sus ganas de hacerlo murieron. Nunca había visto a alguien llorar con tanto pesar y lamentó con todo el corazón que tuviera que ser Barry, porque con gusto hubiera intercambiado su sitio con él con tal de liberarlo de ese dolor. Aun así, la duda seguía palpitando en su cabeza y sabía que jamás sería capaz de dejarla ir del todo…

—Los dejé llevarme porque eso era lo que merecía —susurró Barry, con la voz amortiguada por el pecho de Oliver—. Se metieron en mi cabeza desde el primer momento: me mostraron porqué estaban ahí y lo que querían hacerme y por qué y apenas pude resistirme. Yo… me lo merecía, Oliver. Las miradas de Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris… cualquier cosa que los Dominadores me hicieron en su nave fue más gentil que enfrentar a mi equipo después de todo lo que provoqué.

Oliver sintió un nudo de aprehensión en la garganta.

—Barry, créeme, nada que pudieras hacer en la Tierra merecía que te… hicieran eso. Verte en ese sitio fue una pesadilla para mí —una que revivía todas las noches, cuando intentaba descansar y, en vez de eso, descubría su mente plagada de imágenes de extraterrestres y cámaras de tortura.

—Lo lamento.

—Deja de disculparte por todo, ¿quieres? No es el momento.

Barry hizo ruidos nasales y se apartó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía las pestañas salpicadas de lágrimas y Oliver quiso besarlo de nuevo, pero no se atrevió.

— ¿Significa que me crees? ¿Confías en lo que te dije?

Oliver hizo una mueca y exhaló. Su aliento cayó sobre la boca entreabierta de Barry. Estaban más cerca de lo que nunca antes estuvieron, más emocional que físicamente.

—No —admitió con pena—. ¿Cómo podría? Yo mismo a veces los siento dentro de mi cabeza, como si observaran todo lo que hago, lo que digo, esperando el momento correcto para volver y destruirnos.

Barry cerró los ojos, pasando saliva y limpiándose las mejillas con las manos. Dio un paso atrás, alejándose del agarre de Oliver.

—Si tuviera una manera de averiguar si siguen entre nosotros y si resultara que no es así, que todo esto no es más que paranoia residual de tu parte —Oliver enarcó una ceja e hizo una mueca adusta, pero no lo interrumpió—, ¿podríamos intentarlo? ¿Dejarías que me quede aquí, contigo?

Cansado, bufó y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Eso significaría olvidarte de Flash y de Ciudad Central para siempre? Barry, ahí hay gente que te necesita y créeme cuando te digo que escapar no funciona para siempre: al final hay algo que te arrastra de vuelta, lo sé por experiencia.

Barry tragó nerviosamente, mirándose los zapatos.

—Lo resolveré eventualmente —prometió—. Por el momento no quiero volver… no me siento capaz. Pero, contéstame, por favor: si pudiera demostrar que los Dominadores no siguen en mi cabeza, ¿querrías intentarlo? Estar conmigo, es decir —aclaró, mirándolo con ansiedad.

Oliver frunció el ceño, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared: la respuesta, obviamente, era _sí_ , pero no quería externar su pesimismo ante la posibilidad de que los aliens telépatas siguieran en la mente de Barry, manejándolo a su antojo. O en la suya. Todo era demasiado confuso y deprimente.

—Barry… —comenzó.

Barry alzó las manos e hizo ademán de cubrirle la boca con ellas para evitar que siguiera hablando. Negó con la cabeza.

—Podemos esperar: primero tengo que averiguar si Cisco estaría dispuesto a ayudarme —informó, con la desazón reflejándose en su cara, ya que Cisco era una de las pocas personas con las que no había hablado en esos meses que llevaba en Ciudad Star.

Oliver negó, desanimado ante la idea de terminar arrastrado a un plan sin sentido sólo para satisfacer una necesidad de Barry, que parecía igual de maniaco que antes, por lo que no tenía demasiadas esperanzas puestas en él.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a averiguar si siguen dentro de tu cabeza? ¿Quieres que Cisco construya una máquina o…?

Barry lo miró con extrañeza, mordiéndose las uñas, hábito que había adquirido desde el comienzo de su visita y uno de los más desagradables, desde el punto de vista de Oliver.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, confundido—. No —respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Necesitamos visitar Tierra-38, más específicamente, el Departamento de Operaciones Extra-Normales —Oliver sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, pero procuró no dejar que la ansiedad se reflejara en su cara. Primero aliens, ahora otras Tierras. Extrañaba sus comienzos, cuando sólo se dedicaba a lanzar flechas y tachar nombres de una lista—. Ahí tengo una buena amiga, Kara Danvers. Es de un planeta llamado Krypton y, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo lidia con situaciones relacionadas a alienígenas, espero que sepa qué hacer con los Dominadores y sus estragos.

Oliver se tocó una ceja, sintiendo nauseas.

—Un planeta llamado Krypton —repitió, luego, tocó la frente de Barry—. ¿Estás seguro de que todo volvió a la normalidad? Suenas bastante perturbado para mí…

Barry sonrió. Sujetó su mano con fuerza y, pulverizando el corazón de Oliver en mil pedazos, depositó un beso en la palma. Oliver sintió ganas de poner toda la distancia que le fuera posible entre ellos, pero no se vio capaz, a pesar de que tenía la sospecha de que todo esto le dolería después.

* * *

Todo el camino de vuelta a Ciudad Central, Barry se mostró ansioso a su lado, con el rostro pegado a la ventanilla cerrada del auto, mientras se trituraba las uñas con los incisivos. Oliver intentó distraerlo encendiendo el sistema de sonido, pero ni siquiera el retumbar de las bocinas del auto logró tranquilizarlo por lo que, a pocos kilómetros de los Laboratorios STAR, donde el Equipo Flash los estaba esperando, sujetó la mano de Barry con fuerza, lo que le granjeó una mirada y una sonrisa agradecida.

Se odió, porque sabía que eso debía estar lanzando señales incorrectas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Los West recibieron a Barry con abrazos y sonrisas y el Detective West incluso lloró un poco; Oliver supuso que era un alivio para él que Barry volviera a recordarlo y hubiera dejado de rechazarlos como si fueran totales desconocidos. Caitlin se sumó a los abrazos y le regaló a Barry una sonrisa increíblemente cálida a pesar de que bajo su piel se ocultaba una meta-humana de sangre fría. Cisco, por otro lado… le dio una palmada en el hombro y lo miró, frunciendo los labios, como si hubiera actuado así en contra de su voluntad.

Barry lo había llamado dos días antes de viajar y, aunque al principio el hombre se negó a contestarle, después pareció tener un cambio de corazón. Hablaron a puertas cerradas, pero, a pesar de no escuchar las palabras intercambiadas, Oliver supuso que Barry dejó salir todas sus dudas, preocupaciones y culpas de la misma forma que hizo con él, revelándose vulnerable y roto, marcado de por vida por sus equivocaciones a manera de mímica espiritual de lo que los Dominadores le hicieron en el pecho.

Tal vez su relación con Cisco estaba rasgada por el momento, pero Oliver creía que Barry conservaba la suficiente magia en él, esa chispa tan humana y suya, para remendarla poco a poco.

—Entonces, ¿seré capaz de ver un alíen con mis propios ojos? —preguntó Cisco con la mandíbula tensa, pero sin poder esconder un destello de emoción en las pupilas, después de que Barry les hablara de su idea sobre la DEO y Kara Danvers.

—No te pierdes de nada —le aseguró Oliver, cruzado de brazos y recargado en un muro de la habitación.

—Kara luce como cualquier humana, aunque tiene habilidades increíbles —explicó Barry, sonando más animado ahora que Cisco parecía querer cooperar—. La DEO, por otro lado, es el verdadero espectáculo. Creo que te va a gustar.

Cisco frunció los labios y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—Está bien. Suena como una gran aventura —dijo. Barry le sonrió tentativamente y el técnico miró en otra dirección—. Iré a prepararme —informó, apresurándose a salir de la habitación.

Iris se acercó a Barry y le echó los brazos al cuello. Oliver procuró ignorar la sensación de fuego en su garganta. Barry lo miró por encima del hombro de la mujer y se obligó a sostenerle la mirada.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres volver a relacionarte con extraterrestres? —le preguntó la periodista, soltándolo—. ¿Después de lo que te hicieron?

Barry se encogió de hombros.

—Oliver quiere estar seguro de que estoy en mis cabales —respondió, volviendo a observarlo, ésta vez con una sonrisa en los labios.

Iris miró a Oliver y después a Barry. Dio un paso hacia atrás y suspiró. Oliver tuvo la impresión de que ella sabía algo que él no. Detestó esa noción.

—Bueno, siendo así… —convino ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Kara abrió la boca en una perfecta O cuando Barry le reveló el motivo de su visita a la DEO e, inmediatamente después, lo enfundó en un fuerte abrazo que estuvo a punto de triturarle los huesos; Oliver, de pie a sus espaldas mientras esperaba ser presentado, los escuchó crujir y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de preocupación. Cisco, a su lado, lo observaba todo con la emoción escrita en la cara, silbando y haciendo comentarios por lo bajo que le granjeaban miradas extrañas de parte de los agentes que caminaban por las instalaciones.

—Lo lamento tanto, Barry —dijo la mujer, haciendo una mueca apenada y ajustándose las gafas en el puente de la nariz—. Esto —aclaró, refiriéndose al doloroso abrazo— y lo que te hicieron los Dominadores. Los recuerdo, también atacaron Krypton: secuestraron personas para analizarlas y experimentar con ellas hasta que el Gran Consejo logró deshacerse de ellos.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo? —preguntó Barry, esperanzado.

—Lo siento, no —contestó ella, entornando los ojos con pena.

A ojos de Oliver, era menuda, delicada y apta para ser nominada a la chica más adorable del planeta, así que aún le costaba trabajo creer que era una alienígena con súper fuerza y visión de calor. Aun así, no tenía idea de con quién preferiría lidiar, sin con ella o un Dominador aunque, claro, a estos les tenía una flecha jurada —cuando Barry los presentó por fin, Kara le estrechó la mano con _mucha_ fuerza y Oliver decidió que tendría más probabilidades de vencer, mano a mano, a un Dominador—.

* * *

Mientras Winn Schott se encargaba de darle un tour a Cisco por las instalaciones de la DEO, Kara los llevó a él y a Barry con J'onn J'onzz, quien resultó ser otro alienígena telépata que, a diferencia de los Dominadores, provenía de Marte.

De nuevo, la aprehensión comenzó a escalar por la espalda de Oliver, cuyo último encuentro con extraterrestres telépatas no había salido nada bien, pero la mano de Barry, cerrándose en sus dedos, lo ayudó a tranquilizarse. Las mejillas de Kara, observándolos desde el otro lado de la habitación, se pusieron rojas y le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice a Barry, que, con el rostro rojo hasta las raíces del cabello, se concentró en sus rodillas mientras esperaban a que J'onn terminara de escanear sus mentes en busca de residuos de la presencia de los Dominadores en ellas, sus tétricos ojos rojos brillando a pocos palmos de distancia de sus rostros.

Mientras aguardaban por una respuesta, Oliver pensó que, si decidía escribir una lista de experiencias extrañas más un causante, la mayoría tendrían eventos vividos junto a Barry y su nombre escrito, en mayúsculas y negritas, justo al lado.

—Todo está bien con ustedes —dijo J'onn casi con sorpresa, mirándolos con ojos humanos nuevamente antes de observar a Kara con una expresión que le reclamaba haberle quitado su valioso tiempo, aunque ella sólo tuvo que sonreírle para aplacar su ceño fruncido—. No encontré rastros de la presencia de los Dominadores en sus cabezas, así que pueden estar tranquilos.

Oliver no se mostró convencido. Hizo que Barry soltara su mano para cruzarse de brazos e ignoró su mirada herida.

—Ellos dijeron que mantenerlo en su nave no era la única forma de tener a Barry cautivo. Dijeron que estaría en una prisión aun cuando lo sacara de ahí y que siempre estarían vigilándonos. Él no ha sido el mismo Barry de siempre los últimos meses: durante un tiempo creyó que la vida falsa que ellos implantaron en su cabeza era la realidad y fue hasta hace poco que logró recordar su vida verdadera —Barry entornó los ojos, mirándolo como si se sintiera traicionado, pero Oliver hizo caso omiso. Barry se puso de pie y fue junto a Kara, que suspiró y le tocó el hombro. Oliver también se levantó de la camilla en donde habían estado sentados durante el análisis de J'onn y miró al hombre con preocupación—. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que todo esté bien con él. Lo vivisectaron. Perdió sus poderes.

Kara hizo un ruido parecido al de un ratón al que le acaban de pisar la cola y se cubrió la boca con las manos. Barry volvió a mirar a Oliver como si acabara de lanzarlo bajo un tráiler en movimiento.

»—Fuiste tú quien propuso venir a ellos por ayuda —se defendió Oliver, ahora sintiéndose molesto.

Kara y J'onn intercambiaron una mirada seria y Kara se quitó las gafas. Miró a Barry con los ojos entornados de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza.

—Todo luce bien para mí. De hecho, no puedo ver ninguna incisión —explicó. Cuando notó la ceja enarcada de Oliver, explicó, con una sonrisa orgullosa—: visión de rayos X.

Oliver hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es —comenzó a explicar Barry— porque la incisión sanó. Desapareció casi por completo; ahora sólo hay piel nueva donde antes estaba el corte. Y, sé que no lo mencioné antes, pero la materia oscura se ha recargado casi por completo —levantó la mano en el aire y la hizo vibrar a una velocidad que hizo que a Oliver le dolieran los ojos intentando contemplar el movimiento—. Sigo agotado y no creo poder correr todavía con todo mi potencial, pero… _estoy bien._

Oliver lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Y tuviste que esperar todo este maldito tiempo para decírmelo? —se cubrió el rostro con las manos, harto, y comenzó a pasear por la habitación, sintiendo la ira borboteando en la boca del estómago como lava en un caldero.

— ¿De qué hubiera servido que mencionara mi velocidad si tenías dudas sobre mi cabeza, Oliver? Hubieras seguido desconfiando de mi estado mental, así que tenía que demostrarte de una manera confiable que todo estaba bien: ¡y así es! Un telépata acaba de decirte que no hay nada malo conmigo ni contigo, así que…

Kara frunció los labios y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos nerviosamente. J'onn suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Oliver sospechó que sabía que las cosas habían dejado de tratarse de los Dominadores y su control mental y que ahora el tema era _ellos_. Ellos y lo que prometieron que pasaría si resultaba que todo estaba en orden con sus cabezas.

—A los Dominadores sólo les gusta mostrar poder e imponer su voluntad en razas que consideran inferiores. Si una de éstas especies evoluciona, la consideran una amenaza para su status quo —explicó el líder de la DEO, mirándolos a ambos alternativamente como si creyera que eran niños pequeños peleando—. Pero estás bien, Flash —dijo, sonriendo, y Oliver sospechó que había una historia detrás del mote, pero no era el momento para preguntar al respecto. Frunció el ceño—. Considero que esto puede tomarse sólo como una advertencia. Sin embargo, deberían tomar medidas en caso de que los Dominadores regresen.

Kara sonrió.

—Si ese es el caso, Tierra-1 puede contar con nosotros, Barry. Sin dudar.

Barry le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, Kara —susurró, mirando el suelo.

Era, precisamente, por esos pequeños lapsus de repentina tristeza y ansiedad, que Oliver dudaba de él y del contenido de su cabeza.

J'onn y Kara los dejaron solos y Barry miró a Oliver, separando los labios para tomar aire. Ladeó la cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros.

—La mayor parte del tiempo intento hacer lo que considero correcto para los demás, Oliver, porque siempre he estado convencido de que no puedo tener nada de lo que quiero. Mi madre murió asesinada por un hombre que yo _creé_ sin querer en un futuro del que apenas tengo conocimientos, mi padre fue asesinado por el hombre al que yo no pude matar y luego tuve que perderlos, una vez más, porque tomé la decisión equivocada al crear una línea temporal alterna… sé que es más sencillo culpar a los Dominadores de todo esto —se apuntó al pecho con un dedo y lo movió en círculos, como intentando abarcar un huracán de emociones que lo estaba destruyendo por dentro—, pero la verdad es que toda ésta oscuridad siempre ha estado ahí. Jamás creí que la vería estallar como lo hizo, porque confiaba en que tenía a Iris, a Joe y a mi equipo, pero la burbuja se pinchó y liberó _demasiado_ y ahora no sé cómo contenerlo de nuevo.

»—Si Flash regresa, ¿quién me asegura que será para bien y no para más mal? No podría con otra equivocación, Oliver. Sólo quiero quitarme la máscara y arrojarla al suelo, porque cada día pesa más y más.

Oliver suspiró y miró el suelo. Incluso el aire que se respiraba en la DEO parecía diferente al de su propia Tierra, quizá más limpio y más frío, tanto, que le calaba los pulmones.

—Renunciar no es la respuesta, Barry, e incluso puede traer más consecuencias. Esto, lo que nosotros hacemos, no es para cualquiera y tú siempre tuviste una chispa especial para ayudar a los demás… puedes tomarte un tiempo si crees que es lo que necesitas, pero asegúrate de hacerlo por las razones correctas. Ser un meta-humano no te exenta de cometer errores y algunos de ellos pueden hacerte sentir perdido, pero lo que cuenta es aprender de ellos, hacerlos valer… ¿Crees que llegué a dónde estoy haciéndolo todo bien? Detrás de Flecha Verde hay muchas equivocaciones y detesto decir que Oliver Queen tiene aún más a cuestas —terminó, pensando en William y Samantha.

Barry respiró profundo. Caminó hacia él y la estructura de la habitación amplificó el sonido de sus pasos.

Agentes de la DEO caminaban al otro lado de las paredes de cristal que los rodeaban, pero ninguno les prestaba atención, perfectamente entrenados para meterse sólo en sus asuntos. Aun así, Oliver se sintió obligado a mantener la guardia en alto.

—Me siento perdido —confesó Barry, deteniéndose a un paso de distancia de él. Oliver pasó saliva—. Y quiero acabar con todo. Tal vez eso era lo que deseaba la noche que los Dominadores fueron por mí, pero, al parecer, son un montón de bastardos que no le hacen favores a nadie —sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros.

Oliver frunció el ceño.

—Fui a una maldita nave alienígena y soporté que una criatura asquerosa hablara pestes de mi especie _por ti._ Porque vales la pena. Porque no podía soportar la idea de que estuvieras sufriendo. ¿Y ahora me dices que perdí mi tiempo porque lo único que deseas es salir huyendo? Me estás decepcionando.

Barry abrió mucho los ojos y Oliver, por un instante, creyó que se había excedido, pero luego Barry sonrió.

— ¿Sabes? La única vez que tuve la impresión de que éramos un equipo verdadero fue cuando me pediste que analizara la muestra de ADN de tu hijo. Sólo en esa ocasión pensé: «por fin se da cuenta de que estoy aquí» —Oliver pasó saliva, consciente de que era cierto: había comenzado a verlo con otros ojos a raíz de William—. Siempre lo hice todo pensando en impresionar a Flecha Verde, pero jamás lo logré. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que sólo necesitaba el cabello de un niño de ocho años para que me abrazaras? Lo único que detesto de todo esto es que siento que arruiné las cosas entre nosotros de forma irreparable. Jamás vamos a volver a ser como antes, ¿no es así? Siempre me vas a contemplar con _esos_ ojos decepcionados, igual que Caitlin, Joe, Cisco, Iris…

Oliver negó con la cabeza. Eliminó la distancia entre ambos para sujetar el rostro decaído de Barry entre sus manos y obligarlo a mirarlo.

—No es por _Flashpoint_ o porque quieras abandonar el manto de Flash: es porque te estás rindiendo sin luchar como el Barry que creí conocer. Siempre fuiste más aguerrido, más terco que esto, como aquella primera vez en Ciudad Star, ¿recuerdas? Cuando defendiste a tu padre o como cuando quería entrenarte y te negaste a hacer las cosas a mi manera: quiero a ese Barry que ya llevaba oscuridad a cuestas, pero sabía cómo dejar ganar a la luz.

—Es que no me siento capaz, Oliver. Es como si ya no quedara luz dentro de mí. Todo es un vacío increíble y lleno de caos.

Oliver pegó la frente a la de Barry. Barry le sujetó los brazos en un abrazo parcial.

— ¿Qué debo hacer para ayudarte? —preguntó en voz baja.

Si había una vida digna de ser salvada, era la de Barry y estaba convencido de que no iba a dejar que se perdiera en la deriva.

Barry pasó saliva; tenía los ojos muy brillantes y Oliver podía sentirlo temblar entre sus brazos.

—Lo que necesito, lo que quiero pedirte, no estás dispuesto a dármelo, Oliver. Tú mismo lo dijiste: jamás _fuimos_ y jamás _seremos_.

—Ay, Barry —jadeó, sintiendo el aire escaso a su alrededor—. ¿Cuándo he llevado algo bueno a las vidas de aquellos que están a mí alrededor? Laurel, Tommy, Sara, mis padres, Thea, Samantha y tantos otros… si te rompo también no podré perdonármelo jamás.

Barry cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante. Sus labios se detuvieron a milímetros de un beso y Oliver inhaló, sintiéndose al borde de la asfixia.

—Ya estoy en pedazos: ¿cuánto daño te crees capaz de hacerme estando así? Si no fuera por ti, seguiría encerrado en la habitación en casa de Joe, negándome a hablar con ellos y muriendo poco a poco. Fue estar cerca de ti lo que me sacó a flote: siempre es estar cerca de ti lo que me convierte en una mejor versión de mí y no te has dado cuenta. Estaba completamente consciente cuando dije que te he querido desde hace años, pero no puedo exigirte nada… no quiero obligarte a nada.

—No te dejaría decidir por mí, Barry, no en esto —admitió.

— ¿Entonces?

—Me asusta herirte como a los demás y no estoy convencido de que vaya a funcionar.

Barry lo miró a los ojos.

—Podemos intentar. Podemos ir despacio. Ver lo que funciona y lo que no. Sé que estar enamorado no significa que todo vaya a ser miel sobre hojuelas: tienes un carácter horrible y yo últimamente me siento como una vasija vacía, pero si hay algo en mi vida que deseo y que creo que puedo tener después de todo lo que se me ha arrebatado, es esto. Podemos _ser._

Oliver cerró los ojos. Rodeó la cintura de Barry con los brazos e inclinó la cabeza para apoyar la frente en el hombro del otro. _Ser_ , en medio de tanto que jamás _sería._

Pudo contemplar un rayo de luz, de aceptación y felicidad, en medio de las tinieblas, teniendo a Barry contra su pecho, aventurándose a tomar algo para sí mismo después de dar tanto por y para otros.

—Te amo —dijo, por fin, sin pensar demasiado. Meses y meses de angustia al respecto escaparon de su pecho con esas dos palabras y Barry rió.

Era el mejor sonido del mundo, después de todo lo que pasaron los últimos meses.

—Yo también te amo —respondió, sonando feliz—. Amo la parte de ti que odia los museos, pero aun así fue a uno en contra de su voluntad, y a la que fue expulsada de cinco universidades. Amo al Oliver que cocina todas las mañanas escuchando Creedence Clearwater Revival y al que llama cada semana a la madre de su hijo para saber cómo está. No amo una imagen idealizada de ti. Enserio te amo con todas tus fallas y virtudes.

Oliver sintió el corazón en la garganta. Levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

—Bastaba con el «yo también» —se quejó, quitando un mechón de cabello de la frente de Barry con los dedos.

Barry sonrió de nuevo y lo besó, como antes, en la comisura de la boca, casi como si temiera que un beso real fuera rechazado si lo intentaba. Oliver le acarició una mejilla con el pulgar y se inclinó para besarlo también, ésta vez de lleno en los labios.

—Entonces, ¿lo vamos a intentar? —preguntó Barry, con la esperanza cubriéndole el rostro como una mascada.

—Eso quiero —aceptó Oliver, sonriendo—. Siempre y cuando me prometas que los secuestros alienígenas terminaron. No me urge volver a una nave espacial.

—Lo prometo —respondió Barry, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero creí que eso contaba como nuestro anillo de compromiso.

—No presiones —advirtió Oliver y volvió a besarlo.

* * *

Al regresar a Tierra-1, Barry se planteó la posibilidad de volver a Ciudad Star con Oliver pero, tras una larga conversación, decidieron que lo mejor, por el momento, sería que permaneciera en Ciudad Central —sólo para asegurarse de que su inconsciente no estuviera huyendo, porque eso, según Oliver, aún era una posibilidad—. A regañadientes, Barry aceptó, obligándolo a prometerle que se mantendrían en contacto, algo que a Oliver no le costó mucho trabajo aceptar.

Cuando se besaron a manera de despedida afuera de los Laboratorios STAR, las cosas no se sintieron como un _adiós,_ sino como un _hasta pronto_ y Oliver deseó, con todo el corazón, que así fuera —al menos, ahora Barry tenía su velocidad para surcar en segundos la gran distancia que había entre las dos ciudades—.

* * *

Un año después del ataque de los Dominadores, Lyla se comunicó con Oliver y Barry por video llamada para informarles que ARGUS, en conjunto con Laboratorios STAR y con ayuda del Profesor Stein, que seguía viajando en la _Waverider_ con las Leyendas, habían logrado idear un Plan B en caso de que volvieran —ya que, según ella, el Plan A siempre sería dialogar para mantener la paz—.

Oliver y Barry, que llevaban un par de meses intentando volver a la rutina hogareña que comenzaron cuando Barry estaba sumergido en la ilusión creada por los alienígenas, viviendo juntos e intentando acoplar sus vidas —y reinsertar a Flash al campo de los vigilantes ahora que Barry había decidido que era el momento—, intercambiaron una mirada, sentados en el sofá del departamento de Oliver frente al ordenador portátil, desde donde Lyla los miraba con las cejas enarcadas.

—Aún es un prototipo y no tenemos al individuo correcto para averiguar si hace bien su trabajo o no, pero es una pequeña esperanza en caso de que la paz se vuelva a ver perturbada —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Barry se inclinó hacia adelante y Oliver colocó una mano en su espalda.

—Tal vez podamos pedirle ayuda a Kara —propuso—. Cisco y yo podemos viajar a Tierra-38 con el dispositivo para que la DEO lo pruebe y averigue si es efectivo.

Lyla frunció los labios en aceptación.

—Me parece pertinente —admitió.

Entonces, John hizo aparición en el cuadro captado por la cámara, sujetando al pequeño John Junior de la mano y llevando en el brazo libre un bulto diminuto envuelto en una manta rosa.

—Lo siento, pero Johnny quería decirles hola —explicó el hombre. Lyla se movió para dejar que su hijo trepara a sus piernas y agitara la mano frente a la cámara. Oliver y Barry respondieron el gesto automáticamente—. Y creo que la pequeña Sara también —agregó Diggle, cuando el puño de la bebé recién nacida escapó de la manta y se agitó en el aire inconscientemente.

La sonrisa de Barry se esfumó de su cara y de inmediato intercambió una mirada con Oliver, que lucía tan perplejo como él: nunca le hablaron a Diggle del cambio en su vida generado por la línea temporal alterna y Sara Lance estaba vivita y coleando, pateando traseros de anacronismos a través de los siglos, por lo que la bebé no tendría que llevar ese nombre en su honor… claro, dependiendo de la cantidad de aprecio que los Diggle sintieran por ella, que, al parecer, era mucho.

— ¿Van a llamarla Sara? —preguntó Oliver, rodeando los hombros de Barry con un brazo.

Lyla sonrió.

—Lyla Sara Diggle. Ya era hora de que uno de mis hijos llevara mi nombre y Sara es en honor a mi madre. Estaba muy emocionada cuando se lo dijimos —agregó—. ¿Vendrán a su fiesta de presentación, cierto?

Oliver y Barry volvieron a intercambiar una mirada.

— ¡Sí, claro! Estaremos ahí —respondió Oliver mientras Barry boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua.

—De acuerdo. Entonces nos veremos pronto —aceptó Diggle.

La familia se despidió de ellos agitando las manos —aunque la pequeña _Sara_ inició una pataleta en brazos de su padre— y Lyla apagó la cámara, cortando la comunicación. Oliver se estiró para cerrar el ordenador y luego miró a Barry, que suspiró y se acomodó contra su pecho, permitiendo que Oliver lo abrazara.

—No esperaba eso —confesó—. Todo después de _Flashpoint_ ha sido un completo caos. Recuperar a la pequeña Sara fue… inesperado.

Oliver asintió.

—Pequeñas bendiciones —comentó, porque los últimos meses habían caminado sobre cristales rotos, intentando repararse mutuamente, pero primero averiguando qué partes de ellos mismos eran las más dañadas y a cuáles debían prestarles más atención.

— ¿Verás a William el fin de semana? —preguntó Barry porque, aunque el niño aún no sabía que Oliver era su padre, tenían una buena relación gracias a la cooperación de Samantha, que cada día lo dejaba incluirse más en la vida del niño.

—No, Sam va a llevarlo a ver a sus padres en Ciudad Ópalo.

—Entonces lo aprovecharemos para tener una cita, ¿te parece bien?

—Mientras no sea en otro museo, exposición o película de arte, Barry, porque entonces daré por finalizada ésta relación.

Barry rió.

—Puedes elegir ésta vez.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Motocrós?

Barry puso los ojos en blanco.

—En ese caso lleva a Wild Dog.

— ¡No estoy saliendo con Wild Dog!

—La última vez que fuimos a una competencia de carreras, Flash tuvo que sacar a un conductor de su vehículo en llamas.

—Y fue bastante emocionante.

Suspirando, Barry se rindió.

—Está bien —aceptó, porque sabía que de todas formas terminaría haciendo cualquier cosa que Oliver quisiera, exactamente de la misma forma que Oliver hacía con él.

Aunque la oscuridad seguía ahí, clavada en su pecho y sin ganas de irse, comenzaba a sospechar que estaría bien, siempre y cuando Oliver permaneciera a su lado.

* * *

En Ciudad Central, mientras la meta-humana Lydia Morris aguardaba por su cita a las afueras de un restaurante de comida rápida, un rayo de luz dorada salió del cúmulo de nubes oscuras sobre su cabeza y la iluminó, paralizándola y descomponiéndola en un rimero de partículas diminutas para hacerla desaparecer en medio de la nada…

* * *

 **Oh, Dios… es lo único que tengo qué decir sobre ésta historia de final abierto.**

 **Página de Facebook:** PruePhantomhive.

 **Canal de YouTube:** Prudence Hummel (enfocado al medio ambiente).

 **Grupo de Facebook:** Ecologiza (enfocado al medio ambiente).

 _Merci_ por sus comentarios. ****


End file.
